Let Your Spirit Evolve
by StoryLover95
Summary: Six years after their adventure in the Digital World the Legendary Warriors are in high school! When they are recalled back to the Digital World to stop a new threat, will they be able to take them down? With the help of some new allies, maybe! T/Z K/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there everyone! After Re-reading my original Digimon story, I feel like it was too rushed, not well-thought out, and I did not like the fact that I DIDN'T use original Spirit Digimon for both of my OC's, soooo I'm re-writing it with original Spirit Digimon, and a slightly different approach on the way I'm writing and character development of both OC's. Some key things to know about this is the fact that I'm changing the name of the OC's and that I'm going to have this story go by pretty fast, but I'm still keeping the high school face-off chapters.

Full Summary: Six years after their first trip to the Digital World the Six warriors are back in the Human World and are in high school! Everyone has gotten into their comfort zone…that simply won't due. When they are recalled back to the Digital World to save it from five odd creatures, will they have what it takes to save the Digital World once more? Maybe with a little help from two new arrivals to the Digital World it can be possible! If they don't all end up killing each other that is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but I do own my OC's and original Spirit Digimon.

* * *

><p><span>Let Your Spirit Evolve<span>

Chapter 1: High School Life

"Takuya!" The tall brunette turned to see who it was who was calling him. The seventeen year old boy had grown more muscular and taller over the six years since his last trip to the Digital World, although his attire hadn't much changed. His still had the same hat and goggles on his head, a pair of dark blue well-fitting jeans, a red t-shirt, black sneakers, and a wristband with the symbol for fire completed his outfit.

Takuya looked over and saw the Warrior of Light running down the crowded hallway towards him. Takuya grinned and waved. "Hey Kouji! Sup buddy?"

Kouji rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Kouji had also grown over the years. He was at the same 6'2 height as his friend Takuya, and had roughly the same body build, except he was just a bit leaner. His still had his bandana around his head, and coupled it with dark blue jeans, white sneakers, a blue opened button shirt over a wife beater, and a wristband with the symbol of light.

Kouji made it to Takuya and fell into step beside his friend, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "Takuya, did you forget already?"

"Uh…forget what?"

Kouji sweat dropped. "I guess I'll take that as a 'yes'. Although it _is_ only eight in the morning; I don't expect your brain to turn on until at least…well, never actually."

Takuya playfully punched Kouji in the shoulder. "Hey! I resent that! My brain turns on at the _latest_ of noon!"

Kouji chuckled but then got serious. "Dude, today is the face-off with Harajuku! We're supposed to head straight to the auditorium after Home Room. Principal Rowan wants to have a talk with everyone before we get sent off to practice for the rest of the day."

Takuya groaned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Hey, how about we find the others so we can all head to the auditorium together?"

"Sounds like a plan. Where are they now anyways?" Kouji asked as the two teens stopped underneath a baron set of stairs. It was the decided meeting place for the group of teens after they had all started at Shibuya High together. Tommy of course joined them later on when he became old enough to attend high school. "Shouldn't they be here by now? I know Kouichi should be here at least."

"That's why I'm right behind you."

Both boys jumped and turned to see Kouichi standing behind them. Kouichi had grown the same way Kouji had, seeing as they were twins, but their styles were very different. Kouji had a more laid-back style while Kouichi was always dressed nicely. Kouichi wore a well-fitting pair of faded black jeans, black sneakers, a green polo, and a wristband with the symbol of darkness on it.

Kouji glared playfully at his brother. "Dude, you can't just creep up on people like that."

"I wasn't creeping Kouji, I just walked up to you guys."

Takuya laughed. "Hey, Kouichi, did you see any of the others yet?"

Kouichi nodded. "I saw Tommy with JP. JP wanted to stop and get something to eat from the cafeteria seeing as he overslept and missed the bus. Tommy decided to tag along, because they were serving blueberry muffins."

"You guys talking about us?" JP asked as he and Tommy walked up to the group. JP had lost a lot of the bulk he had when he was younger, attributed to playing Tennis and exercising frequently. He was only a bit taller than he was in the Digital World, now shorter than Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi. He wore blue basketball shorts, blue sneakers, a yellow t-shirt and a wristband with the symbol of thunder on it.

Tommy had grown significantly through the years. He was now a bit taller than Kouji's shoulder, nearly matching JP in height. He still held his skinny frame, but subtle muscles were also one of his newest attributes. He wore black sweatpants, a white t-shirt with green outlines, white sneakers and a wristband with the symbol of ice. The hat that Tommy had worn as a child had been abandoned as he felt more comfortable with his shaggy hair.

"Hey guys! Are you excited for today?" Tommy asked practically bouncing up and down on his heels, still holding the small muffin in his hands before taking a bite. Kouichi grinned at his enthusiasm.

"We're going to do great today! The soccer team has come a long way since try-outs at the beginning of the season."

Tommy nodded eagerly, while Takuya looked around. "Hey, where's Zoe?" All the boys turned to grin at Takuya. "What? She was just supposed to be here by now! Don't look at me like that! We're just friends!"

Kouji smirked. "We never said anything other than that."

Takuya's face burned. He's had a crush on the Warrior of Wind since they met in the Digital World six years ago and it had only grown stronger over the years. It was obvious to the others that Takuya had strong feelings for Zoe, but not to the very girl he had feelings for. Although he knew that his friends knew, he still decided to blatantly deny such a thing, to avoid his friends trying to set him up like they had offered to do if he admitted he liked the blonde.

"Man! Sorry I'm late!" Zoe said breathlessly as she ran up to the group. She had grown a couple inches since their trip in the Digital World and was now a head shorter than Takuya. Her figure had developed into a curvier one that went noticed by many of the guys in their school—much to the annoyance of Takuya. She had a pink mini skirt, pink knee length boots, a blue and white striped tube top that showed around an inch of her stomach, a short-sleeve pink midriff jacket with purple outlining the sleeve, a purple and pink barrette, and a necklace with the symbol of wind on it.

"Zoe! Where've ya been?" Takuya inquired. Zoe smiled adjusting the strap on her bag.

"I was just talking to my friend Lianna. We're both on Field Hockey. She's really cool! I bet you guys would like her! She's gonna sit with us at the meeting, if you guys don't mind?" Zoe asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Tommy grinned. "Sure! I wanna meet her!"

JP smirked. "Is she cute?"

"JP!" Zoe shouted before smacking him in the back of the head.

Kouji laughed. "You should've seen THAT one coming."

JP whimpered while Takuya shook his head. "Come on, we need to leave. We need to get to Home Room."

The group made their way to their Home Rooms, quickly got marked for attendance and then made their way down to the auditorium. "Zoe!" A voice called out for the blonde. The group all turned to see a girl running towards then. She had long waist length red hair, azure eyes with a reddish tint around the pupil. She wore a white mini skirt, white ballet flats, a yellow tank top, a white cardigan, a yellow headband keeping back her bangs, and a sun necklace.

"Hey Zoe! Finally found you! Oh, are these your friends?"

Zoe smiled and nodded. "Guys, this is my friend, Lianna Higurashi. Lia, these are the guys: Takuya Kanabara, Tommy Himi, JP Shibayama, Kouichi Kimura, and Kouji Minamoto."

Lia grinned and waved. "Sup boys?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tommy spoke enthusiastically. Even though Tommy had physically matured, he still kept his childlike enthusiasm and optimism for everything.

"It's good to meet you all too! So, are we heading to the auditorium for the meeting?"

"Yeah, it should be starting soon. What sport do you play?" Kouichi asked even though Zoe had told them Lia played Field Hockey. Kouichi was very polite and thought that asking Lia herself would make the girl feel included and be a good way to start a conversation.

"Oh, I'm a Field Hockey girl. Co-captain with this one over here," Lia smiled jerking her thumb over to Zoe. "So, what do you boys play?"

"I play Tennis." JP spoke up as the group continued their walk down the hallway.

"Kouichi and I play soccer!" Tommy put in.

"Oh, soccer boys? I used to play at my old school. It's a fun sport," Lia said. Tommy beamed.

"Kouji and I play football," Takuya added.

Lia rose an eyebrow. "What positions?"

Kouji, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, spoke up. "We both alternate, playing either wide receiver, on special teams, or on the defensive line. Although I don't expect you to know what that means," Kouji said, smiling evilly. Zoe tossed him an annoyed look. Kouji shrugged in response. He never said he was going to welcome Lia into their group with open arms. He barely even spoke to _them_ when they all first met in the Digital World. Kouji wanted to have an entertaining time debating whether or not Lia was good enough to be in their group so he figured he might as well mess with her.

Lia narrowed her eyes. "So you're wide receivers, huh? So you boys must be pretty fast. And if you boys are fast I'd assume you'd be the kick returners on special teams, because I really can't see either of you as blockers or punters. And as for the defensive line do you play as cornerbacks, safeties, defensive tackles, ends, or linebackers? I really hope it's not linebackers. If you boys are the biggest the team has got, I don't know how you're going to beat Harajuku." Kouji's eyes widened. Lia smirked. "I have a father and few uncles who always sit around watching football. If you're going to try to mess with me, do a better job at it, kay Minamoto?"

Kouji's jaw dropped, before he quickly regained his composure. A light blush dusted at his cheeks as the boys all snickered at him.

Thankfully for the warrior, they had reached their destination. Opening the door shouts and excited talking filled their ears. They group walked over to the back row, and quickly found their seats. They boys had manipulated the seating order so that Takuya was sitting next to Zoe. The seating also worked out that Kouji was seated next to Lia. The group sat in this order: Kouji, Lia, Zoe, Takuya, Kouichi, Tommy, and JP.

Principal Rowan, a young good looking man, walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Alright everyone, settle down! I know you're all excited for the big Shibuya vs. Harajuku High School Face-Off!" He paused as everyone started cheering. He waited for the cheers to die down. "Now, as you all know classes are cancelled for today, allowing all of our athletes to use the day to practice and rest up before their games. As for the rest of you students, there is going to be options for volunteering to help out the coaches and athletes, making posters or signs to encourage your fellow students, or you can enjoy the fair set up in the courtyard by your student body. Now, I'll let you all get going! All athletes are to change and then wait in the cafeteria for your coaches."

Immediately everyone got up to start heading out of the auditorium. "Too bad we can't go to the fair," Tommy spoke pouting slightly.

Takuya shrugged. "It's all good! We get to actually participate in the face-off though!"

JP nodded in agreement. "He's got a good point."

"We haven't beaten Harajuku in three years. You boys think you can bring home the win for football?" Lia asked, smirking slightly.

The reason why Shibuya lost to Harajuku for three years was because of the football team. Every year Football would play first. They would always lose, leaving it up to the other teams to play a perfect game for a shot to win. This year, however, the football players were playing last. Something about the star quarterback for Harajuku having a community service project he needed to complete, which would cause him to miss the first two competitions of the face-off. Principal Rowan and Principal Jordan, the principal of Harajuku, agreed to push the football game to the last slot.

Takuya pouted playfully and Kouji narrowed his eyes. "We're going to win today! We finally got to run some plays that the players wanted," Takuya explained.

Kouji nodded. "Takuya's right. Besides, we go last today. You have to make sure that Field Hockey wins so that we can bring home the trophy. You sure your girls are up to it?"

Lia and Zoe both glared simultaneously.

"We'll win. We may not have won last year, but this year will be different," Zoe spoke crossing her arms.

Lia mirrored her action. "Our girls have plenty of heart, and will win. You just make sure your boys can do the same."

The two were in a stare-down before a loud voice shouted right by them. "Lia!"

Lia, recognizing the voice, winced getting an annoyed look on her face. A boy a bit shorter than Kouji with blonde hair and green eyes ran up to the young brunette. Lia sighed. "Hello Mike."

Mike Hiroshima was someone the Legendary Warriors—and apparently Lia—knew well. He was the star, as well as the captain, of the cross-country team; one of the teams that competes every year at the face-off. They cross-country team had never lost a race, making Mike's ego over inflate and causing him to be an overall obnoxious pain in the ass.

"Sup, Lia? I see you're hanging out with some of the losers in this school. You're so kind. I didn't know you did charity work." Almost immediately six sets of eyes turned to glare at the blonde. Mike grinned in Zoe's direction. "Of course it goes without saying I exclude Zoe from that grouping."

"What is it that you want Mike?" Lia asked in annoyance.

Mike smiled. "Just wanted to wish you luck today."

"Don't need luck," Lia retorted quickly before turning to Kouji. "Now, like we were saying before about—"

Mike snorted. "You know Lia you don't have to pretend to be nice to these losers. I mean Takuya and Kouji lost horribly in football for two years straight now."

Both boys raised an eyebrow glaring. "Excuse me?" Takuya spoke, just about ready to attack the boy less than five feet away from him.

"You heard me."

Kouji suppressed a growl before turning to mock whisper to Takuya. "I'm about to kick this snobs ass if he keeps this up."

Lia laughed. "Oh please do. I need something entertaining to watch."

Kouji smirked and Mike looked appalled. "Lia!"

"Well, I'd love to continue watching this banter go back and forth, really I would, but we have to go get changed," Kouichi reminded the group.

Tommy immediately nodded, bouncing up and down in his spot. "Yeah, let's hurry up!"

"Okay, let's go," Zoe spoke. The group turned their backs on an annoyed Mike and started walking out of the auditorium, ignoring Mike's shouting after them. As soon as they were a good distance away Zoe laughed. "So, Mike is still bothering you?"

Lia sighed shaking her head. "That boy can't take a hint."

JP raised an eyebrow. "So I'm assuming he likes you?"

"I went out with him two months ago. For two days. Because I felt pity. Now he won't leave me alone and is convinced that we're going to get back together," Lia informed. Kouji smirked.

"I can offer to kick his ass if you want?"

Lia grinned. "I might just have to take you up on that offer."

Immediately all the Digidestined smirked at Kouji who then blushed, noticing their stares, and looked away. The group broke apart at the end of the hallway, Zoe and Lia headed to the girls locker room and the boys heading off to their own.

The boys quickly changed into their uniforms before heading into the cafeteria. The majority of the athletes were already in the cafeteria with the exception of a few who were taking too long to change; Zoe and Lia being among those few.

"So… about you and Lia…" Takuya started, turning to Kouji with a devilish smile. Kouji rolled his eyes.

"What of it? I don't like her if that's what you're thinking."

Tommy snickered. "Could've fooled me."

Kouji was about to retort when Lia and Zoe walked into the cafeteria. They were both dressed in red and gold field hockey jersey's, a black kilt, red and gold socks, cleats, black gloves, and goggles hanging around her neck. They held their field hockey sticks in their hand; their hair was up, Zoe's in a high pony tail and Lia's in two high pigtails, red pry-wrap tying back their bangs.

"What did we miss?" Zoe asked walking over to the group.

JP grinned evilly. "Oh nothing really, just Kouji saying how much he—OW!"

Kouji retracted the elbow that he had sent at JP's ribs and smirked. "How much I'm excited about winning today."

Kouichi rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics. "We're all very excited Kouji. Where are the coaches anyways?"

The group looked around, Takuya being the first one to spot the coaches. "Over there. It looks like it's the cross-country coach and the tennis coach." Not long after Takuya commented did both coaches call for their respective teams to start their practice.

JP got up and grinned. "Well, looks like I'll be seeing you guys out on the fields!"

"See ya JP!" The group said as the Warrior of Thunder departed.

"Soccer, head outside to the field and start laps!" Kouichi and Tommy heard their coach and smiled.

"Looks like we'll be leaving you guys alone," Kouichi spoke waiting for Tommy to grab his duffel bag.

The younger brunette boy grinned at his friends before waving. "Good luck you guys! We're totally going to win today!" With that they both ran out of the cafeteria, leaving only Zoe, Takuya, Lia, and Kouji. Lia pulled out her sun necklace and kissed it before whispering something to the item before putting it back under her jersey, something both Takuya and Kouji noticed.

"What was that about?" Takuya asked curiously.

Lia looked confused. "What was what about?"

Kouji pointed to her jersey. "That little thing you just did. What's with that?"

Lia's eyes widened in realization, a hurt look crossing her face before she regained her composure quickly and shrugged looking nonchalant. "Just a little thing I do. It's habit."

Kouji was going to press on, but Zoe put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Takuya looked at Zoe in confusion and Zoe mouthed 'later' to the tall brunette next to her. Takuya and Kouji shared a look and nodded a silent agreement to ask the blonde about it later.

"Field Hockey girls get on the field! Twister and Mayhem will lead warm-ups!" The Field Hockey coach shouted. Takuya and Kouji looked at the two field hockey girls who grinned sheepishly at the names they had been given.

"What? As captains we had to pick names. They seemed to fit," Lia shrugged.

Zoe smiled as she picked up her field hockey stick. "See ya boys later! Have fun!" With that both girls ran off. Not long after they left the football coach walked in.

"Boys let's get outside now! I want you to start with laps around the track!"

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and all the Shibuya High athletes were waiting outside, dressed with their red and gold sweatpants and sweatshirts covering their uniforms. There were a few minutes before the Harajuku buses were to arrive, so they students were just wandering around in groups talking amongst themselves.<p>

Takuya and Kouji were tossing around a football when a soccer ball was kicked into the air and hit the Warrior of Light in the butt. "Hey! What the hell?" Kouji asked looking around. He glared seeing Kouichi laughing and Tommy giving him a high-five from a couple yards away.

"I told you I could get him from here!" Kouichi boasted walking towards the two boys. Takuya laughed as Kouji hurled the ball at his brothers' face, though the soccer player easily caught the ball. Kouji glared playfully.

"Really Kouichi? You feel the need to kick soccer balls at my ass?"

"Well it's better than kicking your ass." A voice came from the other direction. Kouji and Takuya turned to see Lia, Zoe, and JP walking towards them from the Tennis courts.

Takuya howled with laughter. "This is great! It's like 'Screw with Kouji Day!'"

Kouji growled before throwing the football at Takuya, hitting the Warrior of Fire in stomach. "What was that Takuya? I couldn't hear you over the sound of the football hitting your stomach."

Takuya groaned out a response. "Nice…"

Zoe rolled her eyes at the boys. "Kouji, there was no reason to throw that at Takuya," she chastised as she helped Takuya up.

Kouji held his hands up in defense. "Hey! Kouichi kicked a soccer ball at my ass and Takuya made fun of me. I think that's a legitimate reason!"

Lia shrugged looking at Zoe. "I have to agree with him. It sounds like an okay reason." Zoe tossed her a disapproving look and Lia held her hands up. "Fine, fine, I get it; no agreeing with Minamoto."

The group all came to stand in a circle, Takuya glaring playfully at his teammate. "So, the Face-off is going to start soon huh? You guys ready?" Takuya asked.

"Of course."

"Definetly."

"For sure!"

"No doubt about it."

"More than!"

"What do you think?"

Takuya rolled his eyes at the fact that everyone had answered at once, but still smiled. Everyone heard the sound of the buses pulling in. The group of teens smirked as Takuya pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright! Time to start this Face-off!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter you got to look at how the Digidestined adjusted to life in school and met Lia! Yay! Yes, I changed the looks of Lia (and her name) because to be quite honest I was going to mess with her looks anyways if I hadn't sooner or later and I got annoyed with the whole Kayla-Layla rhyming names gimmick so I changed it up. Now you get to see the High School Face-Off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only my OC's and original Spirit Digimon.

* * *

><p><span>Let Your Spirit Evolve<span>

Chapter 2: Face-Off!

The Harajuku athletes began piling off their buses, dressed in their purple and black sweats, and towards the bleachers. The Shibuya students and athletes were corralled to sit on the bleachers next to the Harajuku athletes seeing as the student bodies from both schools not competing were on the bleachers on the opposite side of the football field—automatically a horrible idea.

"Can't believe their making us sit next to them," Lia pouted nodding her head over to the Harajuku kids.

The group had been the last to be seated and got the worst seats; sitting right next to the Harajuku athletes. Kouji rolled his eyes. "You, Tommy, and Takuya were the ones who wanted to go and get cotton candy before we had to take our seats."

Tommy grinned, still holding his sweet candy prize in his hands. "It was worth it! This is delicious!" Takuya just nodded seeing as she stuffed a good majority of the cotton candy in his mouth and had to wait for it all to dissolve to say anything.

Zoe looked down at the seats in front of them to see that a few of the athletes from both schools were starting to walk down. "Hey, something's happening. Who's going to start competing?"

Everyone turned to look down before Kouichi snickered. "Looks like Lias' boyfriend is competing." Lia groaned dramatically while the others snickered.

JP smiled. "Guess cross country is going to start now."

"Great…bored already," Lia spoke snickering slightly.

Takuya nodded. "I've gotta agree with Lia. When's our turn?" Kouji rolled his eyes.

"We go last Takuya. You're going to have to wait a lot."

"Aw man!"

"Alright, let's settle down Shibuya and Harajuku!" Principal Rowan shouted eliciting cheers whistles from both schools. Principal Rowan laughed before speaking again. "The cross country contest is about to begin! Racers on your mark! Get set…GO!" Principal Rowan shouted. The runners took off and started heading towards the woods just behind the school where they would have to run five laps around the perimeter of the school. Takuya and the gang continued to talk throughout almost the entire cross country event. They silenced once they saw the first few runners coming from behind the school during the fifth and final lap. It was a group of four people: three Harajuku runners and Mike. The Harajuku runners were leading Mike by four seconds and pulled into the finish line before the Shibuya student.

Harajuku had won the first event.

Mike clearly looked upset and waited on the side to greet his teammates as they came to the finish line. All of them disappointed while Harajuku celebrated out on the field.

Principal Rowan got on the mike again. "Will we please have all the tennis players come down to prepare for your matches?"

JP got up looking nervous. "Wish me luck you guys!"

"Good luck JP!" The others called out as the Warrior of Thunder ran off down towards the field.

"Aw man, when's it going to be our turn?" Lia grumbled impatiently as the group watched the tennis games. JP wasn't up yet, so they were all talking to pass the time.

"Patience Lia, we'll be up soon. We're after soccer," Zoe reminded the girl. Lia groaned and started pouting.

Kouji snorted. "Quit pouting. You've got to focus on winning."

Lia was about to retort when Kouichi, seeing how Lia was glaring at Kouji, decided to intervene. "And we all have the utmost confidence you will."

"Thank you Kouichi. At least now I know who the smart, nice twin is."

Kouji looked about to retort when Tommy hit his shoulder trying to grab his attention. "Look! JP's up!"

Immediately the group looked down at the field and saw JP walking onto the Tennis court.

"Come on JP!"

"You can do this buddy!"

"You got this!"

"We're all rooting for ya!"

"Just stay cool!"

"Take that Harajuku kid DOWN!"

The last outburst caused a large portion of the Harajuku section to turn and glare at Lia, who was the one who had shouted it out. Lia in turned looked at the group and glared back. "What? You punks wanna start something?"

Kouji face palmed and grabbed Lia's shoulders, seeing as he was the closest to the girl, and tried to get her to sit down. "Let's _not_ start a riot up here."

Lia shrugged and sat down as the group all watched JP's match. The Warrior of Thunder had started strong through his tennis game but the Harajuku player pulled ahead towards the end. When it came down to it, JP lost because he hit the ball a bit too hard and it went out of bounds.

The second event went to Harajuku.

After JP got changed back into his sweats he came back up into the stands and sat down dejectedly. "Sorry guys, I lost it for us. Harajuku got another win."

Zoe patted JP's shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay JP, you did your best. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but now you guys all have to win for us to win the face-off."

One of the Harajuku athletes sitting next to them, a platinum blonde haired girl with black roots and muddy brown eyes, snorted. "So much for Harajuku athletes being punks, huh?" This caused the entire Harajuku side to start laughing and hooting while it caused a great portion of the Shibuya side to glare. It also caused Lia to glare at the girl who said the comment.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Did you just say Harajuku is full of punks? Cause I'd have to agree," Lia spoke in annoyance. The Shibuya side closest to the Harajuku kids, most of which consisted of the soccer and football team, all grinned at Lia's comment. Zoe tugged on Takuya's arm.

"This is gonna get real bad real fast," Zoe whispered to the Warrior of Fire. Takuya looked confused.

"Why do you say that?"

The girl who made the initial comment rolled her eyes. "You Shibuya students are such morons. You really think you can step to Harajuku? You all must be crazy to take _us_ on."

Another Harajuku student laughed. "You tell that Shibuya chick, Missy!"

The girl, now identified as Missy, grinned triumphantly at Lia. "Now, I suggest you quit trying to egg us on, cause I will get ugly. Although, it's too late for you in the looks department."

Lia's eye twitched. "Excuse me?"

Takuya, now seeing how this was going to get bad, winced and looked at the other boys. Tommy was biting his lip, JP had his eyes wide, Kouichi was looking around at the group as well, and Kouji had winced too, though all of the boys looked tensed and ready to react at a moment's notice. Zoe put a hand on Lia's shoulder in an attempt to calm the girl down.

Missy laughed. "What? Hard on the eyes _and_ hard on hearing? How pathetic…"

All at once Lia was out of her seat and glaring down at Missy. The second Lia was standing up, a trio of Harajuku boys stood up in front of Missy like a barrier glaring at Lia. Kouji stood up behind Lia after the three boys got up from their seats. Lia glared around the boys and at Missy. "You want to talk big, than step up instead of hiding behind your lap dogs here."

"Who you calling lap dogs?" The tallest and most muscular boy asked. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes and was glaring down at the small redhead girl.

Kouji got up and in between the three boys and Lia, trying to push the little redhead back. Lia didn't even flinch. She merely looked up at the boy and glared. "I'm calling you lap dogs. It's only natural for a male dog to protect its bitch."

That was the comment that sent everything into chaos.

As soon as Lia's comment left her lips Missy had jumped up—pushing by the three boys and Kouji—and tackled Lia onto the ground of the bleachers. Lia quickly flipped the odds in her favor as she rolled over and started aiming punches at Missy's face.

One of the three boys who had originally tried to defend Missy grabbed Lia by the hair and tossed her off of the blonde and to the ground. This brought in Kouji, who punched the boy in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Soon enough all of the boys closest to the Harajuku and Shibuya sides started fighting it out up in the stands. Takuya had jumped out of his seat and roundhouse kicked a tennis player in the head. Tommy had jumped on someone's back while JP punched the boy in the face. Kouichi and Kouji had gone back to back and were fighting off a group of football and soccer players. Zoe launched herself at another girl who was trying to get a cheap shot at Lia, who was dealing with Missy—and by dealing that meant Lia was savagely punching Missy in the face and gut whenever the opportunity arose—to help protect her friend. One of the Shibuya soccer players saw that a guy was heading towards Lia and Zoe, and tackled said guy out of the way, but wound up falling down the stairs with the boy.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Principal Rowan and Principal Jordan shouted as the coaches all ran up into the stands and broke up fight. Missy took a cheap shot at Lia—who had already been separated by Principal Rowan—catching the redhead in the face. Getting worked up again, Lia was about to lunge at the girl again but Kouji wrapped his arms around the girls waist and pulled her back, holding her tightly even though she was trying to fight against him.

"What's going on here?" Principal Rowan asked, standing beside his students and glaring at the girl who had just punched the redhead.

"She attacked Lia!" Zoe accused pointing at Missy.

Missy glared. "She was being a bitch! She deserved it!"

Principal Jordan looked at Missy with an annoyed look. "We'll talk about this when we get back to school. Now all of you stop fighting and sit down! All soccer players head down to the field, now. Twenty minutes until soccer starts."

All of the soccer players headed down, Kouichi and Tommy with them, as the two groups snorted and went back to their seats. "You okay Zoe?" Takuya asked looking over at the blonde to make sure she was alright. Zoe smiled at the boy before she winked.

"You should know I've had worse. It'll take more than a catfight to take me down."

JP laughed. "She's got a point. Nice tackle by the way."

"Thank you."

Kouji let go of Lia and sat down, pulling the girl down with him, and cupping her chin in his hand to look at her face. "Let me see."

Lia pouted and tried to pull away from him. "I'm fine."

"Don't be stubborn and let me see."

Lia sighed and kept her head still. Kouji tilted her head up and saw a little cut that she had managed to get on her lip and a red mark on her cheek. He ran his thumb over the little trickle of blood coming from her lip to wipe it away. "You're going to get a bruise on your cheek but you've only got a split lip."

Lia pulled her face away and smiled. "Thank you doc, but I'll be fine."

Kouji shook his head and caught the looks that Takuya and JP were sending his way. "Oh shut it," He hissed at both boys.

"Guys!"

The group looked up and saw Tommy running up to them, decked out in his soccer uniform, but looking worried. "What's up Tommy?" Zoe asked.

"You gotta get down here," He said and ran off. Immediately JP, Zoe, Takuya, Kouji, and Lia ran off after the boy.

They got down just behind the bleachers where the soccer boys were all warming up and dressed when they noticed five boys, including the coach, surrounding a brown haired boy who was on the ground. Kouichi was one of the five. He looked up as he heard Tommy arrive with the rest of the gang. "Holden's hurt," Kouichi announced to the group.

"What? How?" Takuya asked bending down to look at Holden, who had his ankle wrapped.

Holden looked up sheepishly. "I saw one of the Harajuku football players heading towards Zoe and Lia. So I jumped in and we fell down the stairs. The dude was a linebacker and he landed on my ankle when we fell. I can't move it."

"Oh my God, Holden, why'd you do that for us?" Zoe asked bending down to put a hand on Holden's shoulder.

Holden shrugged. "I have a younger sister, and I know I'd hope that someone would jump in for her if she were in a jam. I just acted."

"What do we do?" JP asked.

Coach Nolan, the soccer coach, sighed and looked to the group. "We need a replacement for Holden. We're already using our subs to fill in for Scott who broke his wrist last week and Jake who has that concussion. And none of our JV players can compete because their on the Junior Varsity team and this competition is only for Varsity athletes. If we don't find a replacement we forfeit."

Tommy looked up at the gang sheepishly. "We were hoping one of you guys could fill in seeing as you all compete in Varsity."

Kouichi looked at Kouji. "Kouji, think you can do it?"

"As much as I'd want to, I can't. I suck at soccer. You know that."

Takuya held his hands up. "I can't either. I'm not supposed to get injured before football or else Coach McKnight will have my head."

Kouji nodded. "That's true and also another reason why I can't."

JP shook his head. "I'd be no use. I'm not fast on the field and I have two left feet when it comes to soccer."

Zoe looked up at the group and sighed. "So we're going to have to forfeit."

Takuya shook his head. "No… we'll think of something."

Coach Nolan looked at his watch. "Well, it'll have to be fast because we only have fifteen minutes."

"I'll do it."

Everyone whipped their heads around to stare at Lia. "What?" Kouichi asked.

Lia sucked in a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'll fill in for Holden."

Kouichi shook his head. "No, we can find someone else—"

"Holden got hurt because I had to run my mouth. I caused it, so I'll fix it. I'll be the replacement."

Holden smiled gratefully. "I know you mean well but we need to find someone with more experience-"

"Do you really think you'll find someone with more experience than the Captain of the Sendagaya Twisters for the past two years in a row?" Lia challenged with an eyebrow raised.

The jaws of everyone within earshot dropped. Coach Nolan snapped his fingers. "I knew you looked familiar! You're Lia Higurashi! You led your soccer team to the championships two years straight!"

"That's me."

"What about Field Hockey? You're up right after soccer. You'll be exhausted," Kouji pointed out.

Lia smirked. "Don't you worry about me Minamoto, I can hold my own. Now, let's get this game started."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I added the more in depth part as to what happened with the soccer player so we can see how the injury happens as opposed to my other version of this story where it all kinda happens, and added a bit so we can see what happens for the Field Hockey round. It'll be entertaining. Now it's time for Kouichi, Lia, and Tommy to head out onto the field to play some soccer! Can they get the first win for Shibuya? Let's find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, just my OC's and original Spirit Digimon.

* * *

><p><span>Let Your Spirit Evolve<span>

Chapter 3: Get a Goal! Get a Win!

"I don't think this really fits…" Lia commented walking out of the changing room and over to the group. Coach Nolan had asked for Holden and Lia to change clothes so Holden gave his uniform to Lia for the girl to wear while Holden put on his sweats, but they hadn't counted on the fact that Holden was much larger than Lia was in height. The red soccer shorts were hanging a bit on her hips, showing a bit of her black sports spandex, and the white and red t-shirt itself was a few steps away from being a Nighty.

Coach Nolan shook his head. "That's not going to work."

Zoe clicked her tongue. "Nonsense, I'll make this work!"

Takuya looked at the blonde in confusion. "You can get that to work for Lia?"

"Without a doubt _and_ without having to cut anything."

Holden, who was getting fitted for some crutches that the sports doctor was going to get for him, looked up hearing the word 'cut'. "I'd _hope_ not. I still have to wear that you know."

Zoe laughed. "No worries, all I need is a hair tie."

Lia pulled at one of the two on her wrist and handed it to her blonde friend. "One's for my hair."

"All I need is one."

Kouji shook his head. "I still don't know how you're going to fix that."

Zoe waved her finger at him. "Never underestimate the power of a girl."

"Just go with it dude," Kouichi whispered to his twin, who shrugged.

Zoe walked over behind Lia and rolled up the top of her shorts so they were shorter and tighter on her. She then took the bottom of the t-shirt and gathered all the extra material in the back, pulling the shirt a bit tighter so it fit on the small girls frame, and tied it with the hair tie. "Tada! Done!"

Tommy blinked seeing as the clothing had gone from loose and baggy to tight and fighting within a span of two seconds and only using a hair tie. "That's cool! How'd you know how to do that?"

"That's my little secret."

"Oh, she's with THAT again," JP teased. Zoe tossed a playful glare at the boy before looking at her fellow Field Hockey player who was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"You think you'll be okay? You're using you Field Hockey socks, cleats, and shin guards, so they should protect you better," Zoe reminded her friend in worry.

After picking up her hair so that her bangs were out and swept to the right side of her face and her ponytail was high up so that the ends of her hair met in between her shoulder blades, the redhead nodded. "I should be good. Haven't played in a while though, but it'll come back no problem."

Kouichi grabbed a soccer ball and nudged Tommy. "Tommy and I will help you get warmed up. We only have five minutes. The rest of you guys can head back up to the bleachers now."

Takuya, JP, Zoe, and Kouji all did just that and walked back over to their seats. "How do you think they're going to do?" JP asked curiously.

Zoe shook her head. "I don't know JP. The soccer team is really good, but a lot of them got injured so it's mostly subs playing. And Lia hasn't played in a year. It's a toss-up."

"But Lia _is_ good, right?" Takuya asked a bit hopefully. Zoe just shrugged. Kouji sighed.

"For our sake, I hope she is. Cause they have to win this _and_ Field Hockey for us to have a shot." Just as soon as he said that the soccer players from both teams ran out onto the field. Tommy, Kouichi, and Lia we're standing in a cluster on the field, talking and laughing about something.

JP smiled. "They don't seem worried."

* * *

><p>"Man, you picked it up again fast." Kouichi complimented Lia as they were on the soccer field and waiting for the coaches to make their way onto the field to give them their assignments.<p>

Lia grinned. "Thanks Kouichi. My uncle taught me when I was a kid. He says I had a real knack for it too. Course my dad wanted me to focus on music."

"You play music too?" Tommy asked excitedly. Lia shrugged.

"I dabble a bit."

Tommy smiled. "Well it's a good thing you did or else we'd have to forfeit!"

Coach Nolan ran onto the field along with the Harajuku coach and had the team huddle up. "Alright, as you boys know Holden's hurt so we have Lia stepping in."

"Hi!" Lia said waving her hand.

One of the other boys, Vic, smiled. "At least it's gonna be a nicer atmosphere now that it isn't all a bunch of testosterone driven guys."

Lia laughed. "I take that as a compliment."

Coach Nolan looked around at the group before looking at the Harajuku team. "Alright, I'll give you your assignments. Vic you're in goal."

"As always," Vic grinned.

"Brad you're going to stick with Vince from Harajuku. Kane you're with Nick. Tony you stick with Carlos." Each boy, as their name was called out, looked over at the field to look at the boy they had to guard. Seeing as they had gone against Harajuku for two years already, they pretty much knew who each player was. "Fred you're with James. Kouichi you got Rick. Tommy you get Eric and Lia you get Mitch."

Lia, not having been on the soccer team before, looked over at the Harajuku team in confusion. "Who's who?" She asked nudging Tommy.

Tommy pointed to a boy who was pretty tall and semi nice looking. "That's Eric. I'm tailing him. And see that boy with the red hair?"

"The one with all the muscles?"

"Yeah, that's Rick. That's who Kouichi has," Tommy pointed out. Lia then shook her head.

"Then who's Mitch?"

Kouichi gave her an apologetic look and pointed to a familiar looking boy with brown hair and green eyes. He was very tall and muscled. He looked over and grinned viciously. Lia remembered him as one of the boys that had protected Missy. Also he was the lead boy who she insulted. Kouichi looked down at her face and nodded. "Yeah, _he's_ Mitch."

Lia nodded. "Crap."

"Alright everyone let's go out there and win!" Coach Nolan shouted that got everyone pumped up as they ran onto the field taking spots where they were supposed to go. Kouichi, who was next to Lia, looked at the girl who was bouncing on her toes.

"You think you'll be okay?" He called out as the Harajuku players got ready. Mitch saw that he had Lia and grinned, going to stand across from her. Lia nodded looking at Kouichi.

"Hopefully!"

At once the ref blew the whistle and the game began. Tommy ran forward and got to the ball first. He started dribbling it down the field when Eric and Rick decided to double team him. Tommy kicked the ball over to Kouichi who redirected it to Lia, seeing as the girl had run around Mitch and got open. Lia quickly navigated through the lines of Harajuku kids swarming her way and got an opening for the goal. She grinned and kicked the ball powerfully sending it into the upper right hand corner of the goal, out of the goalies reach.

Shibuya: 1 Harajuku: 0

"Woo! Nice goal Lia!" Tommy cheered as he ran to stand next to the girl before they started doubling back. Lia grinned.

"Thanks Tommy!"

Harajuku went back onto the offensive and flooded toward the Karakura goal. The charging team took the Karakura players by surprised, who were normally used to more strategic plans from the school, and managed to score a goal.

Shibuya: 1 Harajuku: 1

"Aw man, I didn't expect a rush from them," Tommy complained.

Kouichi put a hand on the boys shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we won't lose."

Lia grinned. "Kouichi's right! Let's get in this game!"

The game continued on until it was in the final few minutes. After the first two goals of the game, no one had scored and Shibuya had the ball. Tony had the ball and passed it to Tommy. Tommy, who was in between three defenders, redirected the ball towards Lia who was, currently, outmaneuvering Mitch. Lia got the ball, managed to spin her way out from around Mitch and kicked it to Kouichi who scored a goal. The Shibuya side went up in cheers. "Nice teamwork!" Zoe called out from the stands.

Shibuya: 2 Harajuku: 1

Tommy, Kouichi, Tony, and Lia all smiled and waved at the blonde before the four fist-bumped and got back to running. A few of the Harajuku players—Mitch included—got into a huddle quickly before they all grinned maliciously.

"Uh…you guys noticed those looks?" JP questioned looking at Zoe, Takuya, and Kouji. The three all nodded in agreement.

"What are do you think they're gonna do?" Takuya questioned.

Kouji narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good."

The players started up again, with Lia getting the ball. She dribbled it down field when she saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her freeze. She kicked the ball over to Kane just as Mitch and Carlos both slammed into the girl, causing her to crash to the ground and roll out of bounds.

"Lia!" All the Legendary Warriors, and a large majority of the Shibuya soccer team, called out. The ref blew the whistle and started yelling at the two boys for unsportsmanlike conduct, while the Shibuya team ran over to check on the fallen girl.

"Lia, you okay?"

Lia was holding her knee and breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down and ignore the pain. "I'm fine. I just fell on my knee," Lia hissed out, mostly in pain and partly in annoyance that the two boys actually checked her.

Tommy reached down to help her up. "You think you can stand up?"

"Take it easy, not too fast," Kouichi advised when he saw Lia ready to jump up. Lia frowned but nodded, and slowly get up, allowing Kouichi and Tommy to help her.

"Lia!"

The team turned to see Kouji, Takuya, Zoe, and JP running in their direction. "Lia, are you okay?" Zoe questioned, obviously worried for the safety of her friend.

Lia nodded and winced a little bit when putting weight on her leg, but did well not to show it. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just pissed is all."

"Are you sure? You look like that leg of yours hurts a bit," Kouji commented, fawning ignorance. He had a keen eye and could tell that her leg was injured. She was just too proud to admit it.

Lia narrowed her eyes. "I said I'm fine."

"Man, those guys are desperate! They should get thrown out of the game!" Takuya argued.

JP nodded. "At least the ref is giving them a warning. If they do it again they get thrown out."

"If they do it again, Lia may not be able to get up next time," Kouji pointed out. "You sure you're up for playing? You've got Field Hockey after this too."

Lia nodded, giving Kouji a look that clearly meant she wasn't going to back down. "Oh I'll be fine, trust me. And I really want to kick their asses after this."

The ref ran up to the group and looked Lia over. "Can you continue?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, then get back in the game. There is only a minute left," The ref reminded before running back onto the field. Lia, Kouichi, and Tommy followed him off and soon the players were all ready to play.

The game started off again and the teams sprinted after the ball. Kouichi got the ball and kicked it over to Tommy, who had just gotten away from two defenders. Lia was running from her defenders and got open. She noticed Mitch running towards her and smirked maliciously. Tommy kicked the ball her way. She got the ball and maneuvered around Mitch, tripping him inconspicuously, and kicked the ball back over to Kouichi who scored a goal just as the buzzer sounded.

Shibuya: 3 Harajuku: 1

The Shibuya crowded went up in cheers, as the soccer players all started screaming and shouting, celebrating their victory. The soccer team had gotten Shibuya back in the competition.

"We did it!" Tommy cheered, running over to Lia and Kouichi who were celebrating near the goal.

"Was there any doubt?" Kouichi grinned.

"All Field Hockey players have fifteen minutes to get changed and on the field!" One of the referees called out. Lia, who had been in the middle of some victory dance, winced.

"Looks like that's my cue to head off boys!"

* * *

><p>It had only taken four minutes for Lia to change back into her Field Hockey uniform before she ran out with Zoe onto the field to start up warm-ups. Kouichi and Tommy had changed into their soccer sweats and joined the other boys up in the stands, grins on the soccer players' faces. "Way to go you two! The soccer team got us back in this game!" Takuya cheered.<p>

Tommy smiled as he sat down on the bleachers, reaching into his bag to pull out a bottle of water. "Thanks! But if Lia hadn't filled in for Holden then we would've been done for."

"And she bounced back from that check no problem," Kouichi added on. Kouji shook his head at his twin, and Kouichi gave him a confused look.

"She didn't bounce back; she just made sure that no one could tell that she was injured." The boys all turned to look at Kouji as if he'd sprouted a second head. Kouji sighed and facepalmed. "She was trying not to put too much weight on her leg, and when she was running she had to hop a bit."

"How could you tell?" JP questioned.

Kouji shrugged. "I'm more observant, I guess; the fact is that she is injured. We just need to hope it's not too bad."

* * *

><p>"How's your knee?" Zoe asked looking at Lia. The team had just finished their warm ups and were waiting around on the field for the game to start. Zoe noticed that Lia had been wincing a bit during their legs stretches and decided to call the redhead up on it.<p>

Lia gave a sheepish expression and shrugged. "It's holding up. I'll get a brace and some ice after the game. For now, we need to kick ass so football can bring home the gold."

"But is it going to affect your game?" Zoe asked in concern. She and Lia were the best players on the team. And Zoe was good, but she wouldn't be able to carry the team by herself. Plus, she wanted to make sure her friend was okay.

Lia shook her head as she started twisting her Field Hockey stick in her hands. "No, I should be good. Unless I like take a nasty hit and just crash." Zoe, Lia, and the other girls talked for a while before the ref called for the game to start. The girls lined up on the field with Zoe in the center to be the one fighting for the ball against Harajuku's Captain… who just happened to be Missy.

"Ready?" The ref called. Zoe nodded her head and bit down on her mouth guard to readjust it while the Missy growled at Zoe. The Warrior of Wind simply rolled her eyes. Without warning the ref dropped the ball in between them. Zoe immediately moved her stick in front of the ball and hit it over to where she knew Lia was waiting.

Lia used her stick to maneuver the ball around four defenders before it passing it to Naomi who was near the goal. Naomi tried to hit a goal, but it was deflected out towards Zoe who hit it into the goal.

Shibuya: 1 Harajuku: 0

The girls all started cheering on the field, as did the rest of the students in the Shibuya side of the bleachers. The Harajuku side booed at the girls on the field but that didn't stop their mini celebration. "Alright, girls let's not get ahead of ourselves! Keep your heads in the game!" Coach Ambrose called out. The girls all nodded and readjusted themselves.

"You're going down Shibuya," Missy hissed at Zoe and Lia.

Lia and Zoe merely smirked. "Fuck off, Harajuku."

The girls on the field all played hard. Some people might even argue they were playing harder than the soccer boys had. Girls were illegally checking other players while the ref had his back turn, hacking at other people's sticks, tripping others to the ground and even some of the more aggressive and desperate girls—namely Missy and her lackeys—were going so far as pretending to accidentally miss the ball and hit other girls' legs. By the time the half-time clock rang all the girls were looking tired and slowing down. Some girls even had some blood on their knees. Both Shibuya and Harajuku's girls went to their sidelines and almost all the players were immediately looked over by the sports doctor. The score was:

Shibuya: 3 Harajuku: 3

"Man! Those girls are brutal!" JP commented from his spot up in the stands. The boys were looking on in amazement at how the girls were getting quite aggressive during their game. Tommy nodded in agreement.

"No kidding! Already at least two players from each team had to be taken to the sports office because of broken bones."

Kouichi raised an incredulous eyebrow. "It's only been two from each? I thought it was at least four."

"It's hard to keep track," Takuya spoke looking at the score. "It's a pretty close game though. You think the girls can do it?"

Kouji shrugged and sat back. "I think so. Though, Lia has been hopping a bit more when she's running. I hope her knee isn't hurt too badly." Kouji noticed the silence and looked up to see all the other boys staring at him with grins on their faces. "Oh screw you guys! I don't like her!"

"Sure you don't…" Takuya grinned.

"Like you're one to talk with being in love with Zoe?"

Takuya promptly shut his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Man these girls aren't going down without a fight, I'll give em that," Zoe muttered, taking a long swig of her water bottle. "How are you holding up Laura?"<p>

Laura, a brunette girl who had gotten checked into the bleachers early on in the game, gave Zoe a thumbs up and went back to talking to the sports doctor about her ribs. Zoe then turned her glance to her fellow Captain who was sitting in the grass next to her, not trying to move her knee too much, while drinking some water. "What about you?"

Lia looked up and fawned ignorance. "What about me?"

"Don't play that Lia."

"Well my knee is hurting like a bitch. I'm going to need some ice and a knee brace after this game."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "You still think you should play?"

"Hell yeah, I'm still playing."

Zoe couldn't help but laugh as she tried to lean back in her seat only to wince when her shoulder hit the back of her chair. She started rubbing it, in a vain attempt to sooth the sharp pain. "Man, I know how you feel though. My shoulder is killing me. Some idiot decided to trip me and then had the audacity to fall right on top of me."

Lia laughed. "Oh the nerve of some people."

The ref gave the warning to both teams that the game was going to start up again. The girls all winced. Zoe and Lia shared a look before standing up and putting their goggles back over their eyes. "Alright girls, let's end this game!" Zoe cheered. All the girls cheered along with her, getting hyped up before running out onto the field.

This time it was Lia in the center against Missy. "Ready?" The ref asked. At their nods, the ref dropped the ball and Lia, quick as lightening, gained control of the ball and started sprinting down the field.

There were three girls blocking her way to the goal so she hit the ball towards Alice, who was already in a perfect spot to make a goal. Alice hit the ball, but the goalkeeper moved in time to keep it from scoring. "Get ready to get that ball back!" Lia shouted as the girls all doubled back to protect their goal.

Unfortunately, Naomi and Laura had a miscommunication with Zoe and Lia, and ended up running into them when they all went to charge the Harajuku girl with the ball. Thanks to the slip-up the Harajuku girl scored a goal.

Shibuya: 3 Harajuku: 4

"Damn it!" Naomi cursed looking to Lia and Zoe. "Sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it; Lia's about to get a goal to tie it," Zoe smirked looking to Lia. Lia smirked; as did Laura and Naomi who were used to what play Zoe was talking about.

Sophie, their goalkeeper, sent the ball over towards Alice who started sprinting to run alongside Lia before tapping the ball so it rolled over to the red-head. Lia—for someone who was reduced to an awkward hopping run—was blowing past all of the Harajuku girls. Anytime one of them got too close Zoe, Naomi, Laura, and Alice would run in front of them before stopping, causing the Harajuku's to have to stutter-step and run around them. That gave Lia enough time to run up to the goal and hit the ball in.

Shibuya: 4 Harajuku: 4

The score remained like that until the game was down to its last thirty seconds, after the Harajuku coach had called at timeout. The girls were all huffing and puffing on the sidelines, downing entire bottles of water in one gulp. "Alright girls, we've got thirty seconds to win this game. We're going to get the ball to Lia and go with our Stutter-Step play," Coach Ambrose ordered.

Lia, who had just resurfaced after downing her water, shook her head and gave her coach a pained and apologetic look. "Can't coach, my knee isn't cooperating," Lia replied, motioning to her purplish looking knee.

Coach Ambrose furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Can you walk on it?"

"I can get it to work for me for one more play. Do the Stutter-Step with Zoe. I wouldn't have to run too fast to run interference and Zoe is just as fast—if not faster—than I am," Lia pointed out, gesturing to her blonde comrade.

Coach Ambrose looked from Lia to Zoe who looked like she was pretty tired, and was holding onto her shoulder. "Are you up for running this? I've noticed your shoulder has been hurting."

Zoe nodded, giving Coach Ambrose a reassuring look as she gave the rest of her team a thumbs up. "Nothing I can't handle! Let's do this!" The ref blew the whistle and the girls all headed out onto the field. Zoe and Lia were near the same area and they shared a look. "Sure you can do it?" Zoe asked worried. Lia smirked.

"I'll be fine. You just get the goal and I'll clear a path."

The ref blew the whistle again and Harajuku started with the ball. Alice swooped in and stole the ball away from the girl, hitting it over to Zoe. They were already in Harajuku territory so they wouldn't have to run very far, but there were quite a few defenders.

Naomi, Laura, and Lia flanked Zoe and got in front of the three defenders going after her and started implementing the Stutter-Step strategy. For Naomi and Laura it worked flawlessly and they managed to get two defenders off of Zoe's tail. For Lia, unfortunately she got in front of a very fast and very stupid friend of Missy and when Lia stopped, she couldn't slow herself down in time to stop so she crashed into the redhead. The girl landed on Lia so that the redhead fell to the ground, on her knee.

Zoe noticed her crash out of the corner of her eye, but couldn't stop. She was too close to the goal, and time was running out. She would run back and check on her as soon as she scored. Zoe was all alone in near the goal, when she saw Missy start sprinting towards her, ready to hack at her stick. Zoe quickly scored the goal just as Missy hacked at her stick, only she missed and slammed her stick into Zoe's wrist.

Shibuya: 5 Harajuku: 4

The buzzer rang out and the Shibuya section erupted in whistles, cheers, and shouts, at the buzzer beating score while the Harajuku section started booing and complaining. "We did it!" Alice cheered running over to Naomi and Laura, while the rest of the team celebrated by their goal.

"That was a great goal Zoe!" Laura smiled looking towards the blonde. Her eyes widened when she saw the blonde on her knees cradling her arm, her face contorted in pain.

Naomi followed her glance and gasped. "Lia, Zoe is—" She cut herself off when she saw the redhead lying on the ground holding her knee and rolling around in pain, her face showing the agony she was in. Missy and her little lackeys were laughing with Missy at the injured players. The three girls froze seeing their two captains on the ground in pain and the girls laughing. "Coach! Zoe and Lia are hurt!" Alice shouted while Naomi and Laura charged down the field to tackle the three laughing girls to the ground. Soon after the tackle the benches of the girls Field Hockey teams for both schools emptied as they all rushed forward to jump into the fray.

Tommy looked over from the fight and saw the two girls on the field. "We need to help them!" He turned and blinked when he saw that Takuya and Kouji were already halfway down the bleachers, heading for the field.

"Let's go, guys!" Kouichi shouted as he, JP, and Tommy got up to run after the two boys.

Kouji and Takuya blew passed all the Field Hockey girls fighting, the soccer players who had jumped down from the bleachers to break up the fight, Principals, and the sports doctor as they ran towards the two fallen girls.

"Lia!"

"Zoe!"

Kouji skidded to the ground next to Lia, looking her over trying to see what was wrong with her knee. Although it was pretty obvious by the way she was clutching it and the gross color it was turning that she might have popped it out of place. "Lia, what's the matter?"

Lia, rolling around crying out in pain, stopped for a brief second to give Kouji a 'what the hell do you think?' look before going back to shouting in pain.

"Zoe! Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya called out as he fell to his knees beside the blonde, looking at the hurt expression on her face before turning to look at her arm. Her wrist was red and it was obvious she was trying not to move it. Tears were trickling down Zoe's cheeks and Takuya acted on impulse. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently put his hand on top of the hand holding her wrist before hoisting her up to her feet. "It's okay Zoe, I'm going to get you to sports doctor. You're gonna be okay."

Takuya, while helping the sniffling Zoe to the sidelines, saw Kouji fall into step beside him, Lia cradled in his arms as she grabbed her knee in pain. The two completely ignored the chaos ensuing behind them. "How's Lia doing?" Takuya asked.

"THIS FUCKING HURTS! WHY THE HELL IS THAT GODDMAN FAT BITCH ON THE TEAM ANYWAY? ISN'T THERE A FUCKING WEIGHT LIMIT FOR—"

"…what do you think?"

* * *

><p>"So what's the diagnosis?"<p>

The sports doctor, Coach Peterson, looked up from Lia (who was lying on a bench with ice on her knee, her cursing diminishing) and Zoe (who was holding an icepack on her wrist as she tried talking to Tommy to ignore the pain). He looked around at the Field Hockey girls—who had gotten checked out and got in trouble by their Coaches and Principal—Coach Ambrose, and the Legendary Warriors who were all looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I believe Lia has popped her knee out of place and received a small fracture on the top of her tibia, while I think Zoe has dislocated her shoulder and fractured her wrist in two places. Both of them are out for the rest of the season. I can get a sling and crutches from my office but they'll need to head to the hospital after this to have x-rays taken to be sure and to get proper treatment."

Both girls shared an annoyed look that they were out for the season while the Field Hockey team all started voicing their complaints. The boys all looked concerned for the girls. "How long would it take for something like that to heal?" JP questioned.

"A few months perhaps, maybe more or less. It's hard to tell without x-rays," Coach Peterson shrugged.

"All football players, you have thirty minutes to get changed and onto the field!" The ref called out. Takuya and Kouji shared a look before looking back at the two girls on the bench.

Zoe caught the look and gave them a reassuring smile. "You two go on ahead, I'm sure the other boys will be alright with helping us to the sports office."

"Yeah! You go on ahead! We'll take them!" Tommy agreed instantly.

JP gave a thumbs up and smirked. "You guys just focus on winning the game!"

"If you're sure…" Takuya started. At the agreements of the others Kouji and Takuya sighed. "Alright, wish us luck!"

"Good luck guys!"

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Watch it Kouichi!" Lia complained as the boy tried to help her sit down on the bleachers. Zoe rolled her eyes as she watched Tommy and Kouichi try and sit the girl down on the bleachers <em>without<em> bending her knee.

The two girls had already gone to the sports office to get some more ice and their crutches and sling respectively. Coach Peterson wrapped Zoe's wrist up and gave her a sling, placing an icepack inside of it on top of her wrist. For Lia he couldn't put a brace on her knee, because he would have had to pop it back into place first, and instead gave her crutches and tied an ice pack around her knee.

The football game was about to start and while JP and Zoe were already seated, Kouichi, Tommy, and Lia were trying to figure out a seating arrangement where they could all sit but have Lia's knee still bent. After around five minutes of trying to maneuver around each other Lia had just settled for using Tommy as a footrest—the boy to kind and happy to refuse—and just lean against Kouichi. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it helped her pain situation.

"So is the game going to start soon?" Lia questioned.

JP nodded. "Kick-off should be in a few minutes."

"Man this is so exciting!" Tommy beamed, trying to reframe from bouncing up and down in his seat.

Kouichi grinned. "Definetly! We just gotta hope they can pull this off."

Zoe shook her head, a confident smile on her face. "They will. No doubt about it, they will."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I'm so pumped!" Takuya shouted, bouncing up and down on the field. Kouji rolled his eyes as the team started lining up on the field to get ready. Kouji and Takuya started moving to the side of the field where they were supposed to start off.<p>

"Calm it down Takuya, don't get overzealous."

Takuya groaned dramatically. "Way to be such a downer. Can you be happy for at least one minute?"

"Yes. I just choose not to."

The ref blowing the whistle got both the boys to focus on the game that was just about to start. Shibuya kicked off the ball and the game commenced. Harajuku didn't have the ball for very long before they had to turn it over to Shibuya. Shibuya didn't get any points either before they had to give the ball back to Harajuku. That was how the first two quarters of the game started. Neither team gaining any ground or any points.

After halftime Harajuku had scored the first touchdown of the game, causing the Harajuku sidelines to erupt in cheers.

Shibuya: 0 Harajuku: 7

The score remained the same and soon it was the beginning of the fourth quarter. Coach McKnight had gathered the boys to give them a pep-talk. He never was one for screaming and found that just talking to his team produced better results than cursing and screaming. "Alright boys, it's the fourth quarter and all we're down a touchdown. We can do this, but we all need to work together. Defense we need you to stop Harajuku's offense, and offense we _need_ some points on the board. I know you boys can do this. Now who's ready to kick Harajuku ass?"

"WE ARE!"

The football team ran onto the field with a new determination and got ready to run a play after just getting the ball back. Takuya and Kouji shared a look as they stood on the outside of the lineup. They knew what play they had to run, and as long as one of them got open, it would be perfect.

"Down, set…HIKE!"

Both boys took off like rockets down the field, outmaneuvering their defense and getting into open ground. The quarterback, Jackson, saw them both out there and threw the ball to Kouji, who jumped up and caught it before running down the field, towards the end zone. The two Legendary Warriors got swarmed by defenders and they started to implement their strategy. Takuya sprinted in front of Kouji before jumping into the air, like a jumping spider, and landing on top of at least three of the Harajuku defenders, clearing a path for Kouji to run. Sure, it was an unorthodox play, but it got the job done. Takuya personally liked shouting like a madman and jumping onto the opposing team.

Kouji, now clear to run, made it into the end zone to score the first touchdown for Shibuya. Special teams quickly lined up on the field and their kicker, Jason, kicked the football into the field goal to get the extra point attempt, and tie the game.

Shibuya: 7 Harajuku: 7

"We tied it up!" Takuya high-fived Kouji.

Kouji grinned. "Yeah we did! Nice job taking out those defenders by the way. But seriously, was the screaming 'cannonball' necessary?"

"Extremely necessary!"

The game continued on until there was only around forty seconds left on the clock, with Shibuya in possession of the ball. They were at their own twenty yard line and had a ways to go. The team huddled.

"Alright, we need to go deep with this on," Jackson spoke.

Reese, one of the running backs, nodded his agreement. "Definetly, we'll need to throw it to either Takuya or Kouji."

"Takuya," Kouji immediately spoke up. The Warrior of Fire gave him a confused look, causing him to roll his eyes. "I'm a better blocker than you are, and unlike you I don't have to kamikaze my way into defenders. I can stay on my feet. We'll need to throw it to Takuya."

"Alright, we'll throw it to Takuya doing a Hail Mary play," Jackson spoke clapping his hands breaking the huddle. The boys lined up again and got ready for their final play.

"Down, set...HIKE!" Takuya and Kouji took off in a straight line, trying to get as much space between them and the defense as possible. Takuya turned to look back and saw the ball hurtling towards him, and around four defenders sprinting to catch up. Takuya easily caught the ball and continued sprinting as he crossed the fifty yard line. Kouji fell into step beside him, ready to takedown people who got too close. And that was exactly what happened to a defender that had tried to tackle Takuya. Kouji had dipped his head down and rammed his shoulder into the defender, sending him to the ground, and still maintained his footing to keep running by Takuya. They were at the twenty when Kouji had to 'kamikaze'—as he put it—his way into defenders to allow Takuya to get the touchdown. The winning touchdown. The Face-Off winning touchdown.

Shibuya: 13 Harajuku: 7

The entire Shibuya section went into ear shattering applause and cheers as the football team—on the field or not—swarmed the two wide receivers and threw them onto their shoulders.

Shibuya had won the Face-Off.

"We won! We won!" Tommy started cheering, jumping up along with JP, Zoe, Kouichi (who had enough sense to move Lia's leg from Tommy's lap and help her up) and Lia.

JP pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! We beat Harajuku! Way to go guys!"

Zoe beamed and saw Lia looking a bit in pain. She was about to ask her why but an awkward movement of her arm sent pain shooting to her shoulder and wrist. "Now all we have to do is head to a hospital."

* * *

><p>"That was such an awesome run! You guys were great!" Tommy complimented looking at Kouji and Takuya. The group was walking down the streets heading to the hospital, and were still talking about the Face-Off.<p>

Takuya beamed. "It was so much fun! I totally saved the day!"

"But _I_ was the one who saved your ass from the defenders, Takuya," Kouji reminded.

"But _we_ were the ones who won the two games to _let_ you guys even get a chance to play," Lia pointed out, motioning to herself, Zoe, Kouichi, and Tommy.

JP laughed. "Why don't we just say it was a team effort and be done with it?"

"Fair enough."

Lia checked her watch and cursed. "Aw man, I'm going to be late. I have to head home; my parents are going to be worried."

"But we still have to go to the hospital," Zoe reminded her fellow Field Hockey player.

Lia nodded as she started to change directions. "Yeah I know! Call me and let me know what hospital you're going to! I'll have my parents take me there!"

"Alright! Bye Lia!"

"Bye Lia!"

Lia smiled. "Bye guys!" And with that the girl disappeared around the corner, looking as if she had just gotten the hang of her crutches.

The group continued on their path towards the hospital for their blonde companion and drifted off into a comfortable conversation. They were talking about how their practices had gone, asked if Zoe needed another ice pack, and were giving their opinions on the newest addition to their group.

"I think she's pretty cool!" Tommy stated happily.

Takuya nodded his agreement. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"She's alright," Kouji shrugged nonchalantly.

Kouichi grinned evilly as he slung an arm around his twins shoulder. "She's _just_ alright? Why Kouji, that's not a very polite way to describe your future girlfriend."

"Don't make me hit you Kouichi."

The group snickered at that reaction. Kouichi just continued, undeterred. "I'm being serious Kouji! I just want to make sure you don't start your relationship off badly by insulting her. You two are such a cute couple."

"You do know I'm not at all conflicted with punching me twin, right?"

Kouichi was about to retort when his cell phone went off. When _everyone's'_ cell phone went off. The group froze and shared a look before they each scrambled for their phones, to confirm their suspicions. And just as they had suspected they each had a text message. Identical text messages.

**Do you wish to start?**

After a shared glance they all hit 'yes'.

**The Digital World needs you once again. Go to Shibuya Train Station and board a train.**

Without needing anything else the group took off, heading for the train station. Luckily the station was empty and just so happened to be six tickets coming out of the ticket dispenser. They quickly piled into the elevator and were buzzing with excitement. As soon as the doors opened, the Legendary Warriors spotted a lone Trailmon waiting on the tracks. The all climbed on (Takuya pausing to help Zoe on) and took their seats. Five minutes later the Trailmon started moving.

The silence that had filled the air on their way to the train station quickly dissipated as the Legendary Warriors all started talking excitedly.

"Can you believe it? Another adventure!" Zoe beamed.

Kouichi grinned. "And this time I know I haven't fallen down some stairs and am in a hospital."

"Let's try NOT reliving that," Kouji stated nudging his brother. "You kicked our ass every time we tried fighting you."

"Not my fault I'm just that talented."

"Oh, getting cocky now, are we?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Well at least we're all working together now! This is gonna be fun!"

"But what if we've got some really big problems to deal with?" JP pointed out.

Zoe groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Way to be a downer JP. Besides, we'll be able to handle it."

"Zoe's right!" Takuya agreed. He ignored the smirks the other boys tossed his way and continued talking. "No way are we going to be taken down! We're the Legendary Warriors and we're going to save the Digital World!"

"Digital World?"

Everyone froze and turned to look at the front of car they were in. Standing there, looking completely confused and bewildered was Lia. She was looking at the group in utter confusion. "What's the Digital World?"

"Oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there guys! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, it's just because I didn't really know what to do past the point I was originally at so I took a breather and started working on other stories! So now, I'm back to this one and I'm super excited because as soon as this story is over I'm planning a sequel that will follow along with a different Digimon series. Anyway, that'll be explained later on, and just fyi this story is going to be like ten chapters long max probably. It might change up, but this really isn't gonna be a long one. Anyway, this chapter the gang gets back into the Digital World!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, only my OC's.

* * *

><p><span>Let Your Spirit Evolve<span>

Chapter 4: The Five Feudal Lords

"What's the Digital World?" Lia asked, moving closer to the group of Legendary Warriors, raising an eyebrow at the group. "And what are you all doing here anyway?"

The warriors looked to Lia in shock before sharing a look and looking back at the red-head. "We got a text message?" Tommy said not sure whether or not he should be answering Lia's question.

Lia's eyes widened. "You got sent that text message too? No way, I thought that was from my uncles messing around with me again!" Lia exclaimed. The others stared at her in confusion. Lia grinned sheepishly. "They normally send me texts like that so that they could kidnap me and drive me home faster or take me out to eat. They like messing with me sometimes. But if you guys got it too then it can't be them. So who sent it out?"

Takuya scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Let me see your phone," Kouji demanded. Lia rummaged through her pocket and tossed Kouji her phone. The boy quickly scanned through the girls' inbox and saw the two text messages that the others had received—he also saw one from Uncle T that said **'Get to your place for pizza and TV ASAP! And bring the pizza! :)'** but he chose to ignore that message. Lia was telling the truth, but why would she have been sent a text? She wasn't a Legendary Warrior. She hadn't been with them when they came to the Digital World. It didn't make sense. "She's got it too," Kouji announced.

JP shrugged. "Think it was an accident?"

"No, Ophanimon wouldn't send it accidentally, this must mean something," Zoe pointed out.

"But what does it mean? Does it mean there are more Legendary Warriors?" Kouichi inquired.

Kouji frowned. "You think that may be it?"

Takuya shook his head. "Ophanimon would've told us if—"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

The group all turned to look back at Lia who looked as if she was horribly confused and shocked by the people in front of her. That was probably due to the fact that she was horribly shocked and confused. Takuya winced. "We forgot you don't know what's happening. I'm sorry, let me explain. Right now we're headed to the Digital World and it's exactly what it sounds like. A Digital World separate from our own and it has Digital Monsters called Digimon. Well, there not like _monster_ monsters. They're really cool actually! Well, the nice ones… Anyway, we're humans that can use these devices called D-Tectors that can transform us into Digimon and because of this we're Legendary Warriors put in charge of maintaining balance between the two worlds."

Lia absorbed all the information being presented to her and nodded in understanding.

"I get it… you got hit in the head during the football game. We're on our way to the hospital to get you checked out and the others are going on with the delusion until we get there. That actually is pretty smart. You know if he actually _knew_ that he was injured he'd probably start to freak out and—"

"Lia, he didn't get injured," Zoe interrupted her friend.

Lia smiled and winked at her friend. "No I know he's _definitely _not injured."

Tommy shook his head. "No, Lia we're not kidding. We're all serious."

Lia looked ready to laugh before she looked over at the serious expressions on everyone's face. Her smile soon melted away and her eyes narrowed. "Are you all hearing yourselves right now? A Digital World? Legendary Warriors? This isn't a fantasy, this is the real world! There's no such thing as—why are the lights flickering?" Lia asked as she looked up and at the ceiling where the lights were flickering.

The warriors immediately tensed. Zoe and Kouichi latched onto the rail closest to them, Takuya went for the handle near the door, JP and Tommy grabbed onto a rail on the bottom of the Trailmon, and Kouji moved forward and quickly grabbed Lia with one arm—seeing as she was just standing there in confusion—and grabbed onto the pole in the center of the Trailmon with the other. Their reactions were done right in time seeing as the lights completely turned off and the Trailmon started to incline, turning completely vertical so the teens were all hanging. Lia started screaming in surprise and caused Kouji to roll his eyes and try to calm her down as he hung onto the pole with one arm as if it was completely normal. Tommy was laughing while JP looked like he was going to be sick. Takuya seemed to be okay with the situation as did Kouichi. Zoe, however, was losing her grip.

"Kouichi, I'm slipping!" Zoe shouted. Kouichi looked over and noticed that Zoe was only holding on with one hand seeing as her other was in a sling. "Kouichi!" Zoe screamed as she got down to her fingers on the rail. He adjusted his grip to hang on by one hand and reached out to grab her hand with his other one, but he was too late.

Zoe screamed as she lost her grip and started falling.

"Zoe!"

Zoe closed her eyes and braced for the pain but was shocked when she felt someone catch her and hold her to them protectively. She opened her eyes and looked directly at Takuya who was holding onto her with one hand effortlessly as his arm was hanging onto the handle above his head. "You okay?" Takuya asked in worry. Zoe felt her face heat up as she nodded.

Suddenly their phones began to glow in their pockets—well two phones glowed in Kouji's pocket seeing as he still had Lia's phone—as their phones changed from cells to streamline rectangular D-Tectors. The spirits of all off the warriors flashed upon their bodies. "What the hell is going on?!" Lia screamed. Everyone turned their heads and saw an image of a white skinned human looking Digimon flash in Lia's place. The Digimon had snow white skin, golden hair flowing down freely, and a silver dress spilling to the floor with slits up the sides up to mid-thigh. The dress had long sleeves that flowed past her fingertips and a scoop neckline with a gold star pin just at the waist connecting to a black sash. The eyes were as vibrant gold as her hair and there were black swirl markings starting from the corner of her eyes and swirling down the sides of her face, ending at her chin.

The image soon disappeared however as the lights come on again and the Trailmon righted itself and stopped. And everyone fell on top of one another.

"Kouichi, did you really have to let go and fall on me?!"

"I slipped!"

"At least you're not on the bottom, Takuya!"

"Kouichi off, you're crushing Zoe!"

"You're BOTH crushing me!"

"JP, get your foot out of my ribs!"

"Sorry Tommy!"

"Minamoto get your fat ass off of me!"

"If this wasn't such an awkward position I'd just ignore you and lay here because of that comment."

"Just get OFF!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet and Lia moved as far away from the others as possible. "The hell is going on here?!" Everyone stared at Lia in shock. Lia frowned, looking around the group. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"

"Your leg…" JP muttered, pointing to Lia's leg.

Lia looked down and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She moved both her legs and found that there was nothing wrong with—

"How did me knee get fixed…?" Lia asked, looking up in shock, seeming to get more and more freaked out as the moments ticked on.

"I don't know but whatever it is got my shoulder and wrist back to normal too," Zoe spoke up, removing the sling and moving her hand around without problems. "It must be because we're back in the Digital World."

Lia looked at Zoe in sheer confusion before the doors opened on the Trailmon. She looked at the door and smiled. "Finally you guys will get some sense knocked into you," Lia spoke triumphantly, running towards the door. Kouji winced.

"Lia, wait!"

Lia ignored him and continued running out of the Trailmon. As soon as she was out and the light stopped blinding her eyes she looked around and screamed, skidding to a stop and falling backwards. Kouji, who had taken off behind her, reacted quick enough to catch her before she fell completely and slowly lowered her to the ground keeping an arm wrapped around her the front of her shoulders, seeing as Lia had gotten a death grip on his forearm soon after stepping off of the Trailmon. "T-They're…"

"Take your time; it's a lot to take in I know."

Takuya and the others ran out of the Trailmon about to ask why Lia screamed before they looked in front of them. "What—oh… so does she believe us now?" Takuya asked. The group was standing in the middle of one of the forest sections of the Digital World, but what was most shocking was the amount of Digimon around them. There were Digimon in In-Training form and in their Rookie forms. The Digimon were all chattering excitedly jumping up and down. Lia opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with something to say as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Lia…?" Zoe spoke up, hoping her friend wasn't having a mental break down.

"T-They… a-are real?"

Kouji nodded and patted her back slightly. "Yes they are."

"A-And everything you guys were saying…"

"That's real too, yes."

"A-And t-they are D-Digimon?"

"Yes."

Lia looked at the Digimon and stood up from her feet, Kouji standing up soon after her to make sure that she wouldn't spontaneously fall over again. Lia stared at the Digimon in front of her. "They're… They're…" Lia trailed off as she moved forward to grab a pink colored Digimon with tiny hands and big eyes. All of the Warriors tensed, ready for the worst—half expecting Lia to start hitting the small Digimon to see if it were real or not—but sweatdropped at what they saw.

"SO CUTE!" Lia cooed, rubbing her cheek against the small Digimon's face, laughing along with the other little creatures. "Aw these little guys are just adorable! If the rest of the Digital World is like this I'm so okay with this!"

"Well, she's taking this better than expected," Kouichi deadpanned.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I thought she might freak out about all this and think she went insane."

"She's already abnormal as it is," Zoe spoke up with a shrug.

"Shoo! Shoo! Everyone back to the fortress! You know we are not supposed to be out, even if it _is_ to see the Legendary Warriors!"

The teens all turned to look at the small Digimon walking forward with a pink band around his waist and a slightly taller yellow Digimon with red pants and large ears following behind him. They warriors grinned. "Bokomon! Neemon! Man it's great to see you guys!" JP exclaimed, looking down at the Digimon who had been with them since their first trip into the Digital World.

"You guys got tall!" Neemon spoke up, getting his waistband snapped by Bokomon.

"That's what happens when human children age, Neemon! And bring the rest of these Digimon back to the fortress!" Bokomon ordered. Neemon complained before he started ushering the younger Digimon—taking the one out of Lia's hands—into the forest. Bokomon then turned to the teenagers.

"It is very good to see you all again, but we must get out of this area quickly!" Bokomon said seriously, waving for them to follow him. The teens all shared confused looks before following behind the tiny Digimon. They headed into the forest and started walking before Bokomon turned his head slightly to look at Lia.

"Hello, I do not believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

Lia blinked. "Me? I'm Lia. It's nice to meet you… Bokomon?"

"Yes, dear that is my name. And do not fret about finding your spirits; they're in the fortress so you do not have to go to all the trouble of finding them, which will be extremely helpful in our current situation."

"Whoa, wait, she's got spirits? I thought that she got sent here accidentally?" Takuya spoke up.

"And why are we going to a fortress? What's going on?" Kouji added on.

Bokomon sighed. "Answering Takuya first, yes she does have spirits and no she was not sent here by accident. There was something that was not written in the book about the Legendary Warriors that was in my possession. I learned from Ophanimon that there were not just ten Legendary Warriors, but _twelve_. Your friend Lia is one of the other two Legendary Warriors, but this wasn't known because these warriors were thought to be long gone."

"Hold the phone there; you're saying I'm a Legendary Warrior like them?" Lia asked, jerking a thumb over to the group of teens beside her. At Bokomon's nod she smiled. "That's so cool."

Kouji rolled his eyes and looked to Bokomon. "So that leaves the question of what's going on. Why were we called back?"

"Unfortunately the Digital World is in peril again. A few months ago five monsters appeared, claiming to be the 'Five Feudal Lords' and declaring themselves rulers of all Digimon. And as expected many Digimon did not take the proclamation lightly and tried to get rid of the Feudal Lords, but to no avail. These creatures… they're neither human nor Digimon but some combination of the two. Not like you all, you understand? They're far more terrifying. They have taken over nearly all of the Digital World excluding the Infinite Ice Ridge. We need your help to stop them from taking over the world and riding the Digital World of all Digimon."

Takuya raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Overthrowing and taking down these so called 'Five Feudal Lords' and saving the Digital World, huh? Sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, we can do this no problem!" Tommy cheered along with their leader.

JP shook his head. "Sounds like it could be pretty dangerous."

"Like anything in the Digital World isn't dangerous?" Kouichi pointed out.

"Come, the entrance to the fortress is just up ahead," Bokomon announced, leading the group to an old looking tree. Bokomon pushed the front of the tree in, revealing a secret door that slid out of the way and leaded to a hole directly in the ground. "Follow my lead!" Bokomon instructed as he jumped down the hole and seemed to disappear into the darkness. The Legendary Warriors all looked down the small opening.

"Uh… who's going first?" JP asked when no one else moved or spoke.

Takuya and Kouji shared a look…

…and pushed JP in.

"AHHH I HATE YOU GUYSSSSS!" JP's voice echoed as he fell into the darkness.

Kouichi raised an eyebrow. "Huh, sounds like a long way down."

"Maybe we shouldn't have pushed JP in like that?" Tommy suggested looking to Takuya and Kouji. The two boys merely smirked. "Uh guys… I don't like the way you're—"

And then Tommy got pushed in.

"JERKS!"

Kouichi noticed the looks he was receiving from Takuya and Kouji and held up his hand. "I'll save you the trouble," Kouichi muttered before jumping in.

And then there were four.

Takuya and Kouji shared a look at the same time Zoe and Lia shared glances. Simultaneously Takuya had lunged for Zoe just as Zoe tried doing the same. Kouji had tried to get a grip on Lia, but Lia had somehow managed to get around him and jump on his back, trying vainly to move him over to the edge. Takuya and Zoe paused seeing this before smirking. Lia and Kouji caught the gesture. "Run Minamoto run!" Lia shouted, too late. Takuya had tripped Kouji while Zoe pushed him from behind, causing Kouji and Lia to both fall into the darkness, screaming about how they'd get revenge all the way down. Takuya and Zoe had a stare down before Zoe held her hands up.

"Truce; wanna go together?" Zoe offered, holding out her hand.

Takuya blushed a bit before nodding and grabbing her hand, jumping in with Zoe. The two screamed as they fell for a few seconds before they hit something hard and metallic at an angle and began sliding down through twists and turn. "Whoa this is fun!" Takuya whooped as they continued on the slide, pulling Zoe closer to himself so they would have enough room in the slide. A light appeared at the end of the slide and before they knew it they were out of the slide and being sent into the air, only to land on their group of friends below them.

"Okay… not so much fun anymore," Takuya complained as he landed on top of Kouji, and Zoe landed on top of Takuya. Kouji had his elbow out and essentially had elbowed the boy in the stomach. Underneath Kouji was Lia who was sandwiched in between the Kou-twins awkwardly. Kouichi was on top of Tommy who looked like he was not at all content with his position on the bottom getting crushed, while JP was at the very bottom, groaning in pain.

It took a bit of shuffling and curses, but soon the teens were on their feet and looking around the underground compound they were in. There were hundreds of Digimon in the large room and a hallway leading to a back room. Bokomon waved at them from over by the hallway and the group quickly made their way over to the small Digimon and followed him down the hallway. The hallway led to a pair of large double doors which Bokomon pushed open to reveal Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon all standing around a table with maps opened up and a large treasure chest in a corner of the room.

The three Celestial Digimon looked up and looked at the Warriors in relief. "Thank goodness you three have come. I hope you had no trouble in getting here?" Ophanimon asked, straightening up from her previous position, hunched over the table.

"No problems whatsoever, but I hear you need our help?" Takuya spoke up.

Seraphimon nodded. "I take it Bokomon took the liberty to explain everything to you?"

"Yup."

"Marvelous, now we can explain our plan," Cherubimon spoke up. "Come gather around so that we can explain." The group walked over to the table and circled around to get a look at the map. All of the areas on the map were red except for two areas that were blue.

Zoe's eyes widened. "Please tell me the blue represents where the Feudal Lords are."

"Unfortunately it's quite the opposite," Ophanimon spoke up. "The blue areas are what Digimon have control of. The Feudal Lords have taken over nearly all of the Digital World, even the seas. We need your help to take down the Feudal Lords in the five regions that they are residing in. From our scouts we've learned that the Feudal Lord of Sorrow resides in the Dragon's Eye Lake, the Feudal Lord of Malice resides in the Gear Savannah, the Feudal Lord of Greed resides in the KaratsukiNumemon Mountains, the Feudal Lord of Lust resides in the Sneyato Forests, and the Feudal Lord of Hate resides in the Dark Continent forest."

Seraphimon took over speaking. "Our plan is to create a force of older Digimon who are willing to fight against the Feudal Lords, to defend the underground fortress here and the Infinite Ice Ridge from the Feudal Lords, while the Feudal Lords are being dealt with. And that's where we want you to come in. If you can take on the Feudal Lords we can divide our groups in two and defend the remaining two areas and keep them from falling into their hands."

Kouji nodded. "Alright, we understand that but there's something I'm curious about. You said that there were twelve Legendary Warriors, but including Lia now that only makes eleven. Where is the last one? He or she didn't arrive with us."

Cherubimon nodded. "The last Warrior did not arrive with you because they are already in the Digital World. Word has gone around that the Warrior has been the defender of the Infinite Ice Ridge which is why they have yet to fall. We have tried to recruit the Warrior to our cause but they refuse unless Digimon go to protect the Ice Ridge. We have already sent half of our Digimon guards over to the Ice Ridge to protect them, so we can get the Warriors' assistance; we are waiting to receive word that the guards have made it to the Ice Ridge."

"So do we wait for this person to show up?" JP asked.

"And how were they already in the Digital World?" Kouichi asked.

"We are unsure as to why they were in the Digital World already. The only one who knows who the Warrior is and where they're from is Merukimon. The Warrior has been said to reside within the perimeter of the Ice Ridge with Merukimon. As for waiting, I believe that we must move without the final Warrior. When the guards reach the Ice Ridge the Warrior will come directly here to receive orders then go to join you," Seraphimon explained.

"I will inform you all whenever the Warrior is headed to join you using your D-Tectors," Ophanimon started before heading over to the chest. "But first, Miss Lia must get her spirits." With that Ophanimon opened the chest and two lights shot out heading for Kouji's right pocket. The Warrior of Light fumbled to grab Lia's D-Tector and tossed it to the girl before the lights disappeared into the device. The screen glowed a bit before remaining dormant once again. "Uh… what are spirits?"

"The spirits of the Legendary Digimon for which your represent."

"Okay… and I use these spirits how?"

Tommy smiled. "Just watch us when we digivolve and it'll be explained!" Lia nodded.

"When do you want us to head out?" Takuya asked.

"As soon as possible," Cherubimon said. "The closest area is the Dragon's Eye Lake. It is a two day journey form here. Bokomon and Neemon will be sent to assist you and guide you to some of the more difficult to get to areas."

Takuya nodded and smiled. "Alright, so we've got two days to get to this lake, might as well make tracks now! Let's get ready to move out you guys!"

"Thank you so much for your help."

Takuya waved it off. "No thanks necessary! Don't you three worry; we'll save the Digital World! You can count on us!"


	5. Chapter 5

Let Your Spirit Evolve

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

"Uh… where are we going again?"

The group facepalmed as they looked to their so called leader. It was only twenty minutes after the group had set out to head to Dragon's Eye Lake and Takuya had already forgotten which direction Ophanimon had told them to travel in. Kouji rolled his eyes and snorted at his friend. "You couldn't have forgotten already dufus."

"Hey! I'm just directionally challenged!"

"How did you become our leader again?"

"Because I can kick your ass! You think you can do any better?"

"Yes, in fact I can! And you and I both know that you did not and will not ever be able to kick my ass."

Zoe shook her head. "And so it begins."

"I take it this happens a lot?" Lia asked as the group continued to walk along through the forest, with Kouji and Takuya leading while arguing with one another.

Tommy nodded. "This happened all the time during our first journey here."

"Yeah, nearly drove us all crazy," JP said shaking his head.

Kouichi shrugged. "I wouldn't know I wasn't really there for most of it."

"You were better off my boy," Bokomon assured.

Neemon frowned. "They argue a lot."

"They're boys, it's what they do," Zoe shrugged.

"You want to fight this out right now?" Takuya paused in his walking to shout at Kouji.

Kouji smirked. "Yeah I do!"

"Alright, that's it," Zoe spoke up loudly walking in between both boys. "You two need a time out!" Zoe yelled at the two boys, grabbing Takuya's arm and pulling him away from Kouji. Lia quickly moved forward to help her friend separate the two hot heads, grabbing Kouji before he could start to advance on the Warrior of Fire. "Lia take Kouji to walk in the back of the group. Takuya stay with me up here. You two will be allowed to talk as soon as you cool down."

"But Zoe, we were just messing around!" Takuya whined. "I wasn't _really _going to fight him!"

Kouji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we weren't gonna fight!"

Zoe raised an eyebrow at the two boys which clearly meant she didn't care. "Let's go Minamoto," Lia said, dragging Kouji to the back of the group. Tommy, JP, Kouichi, Bokomon, and Neemon started laughing at the brooding boy as he was being dragged to the back by the small red-head. Takuya pouted and stayed up at the front with Zoe, under her watchful gaze as they continued on walking. The group continued on for about half an hour before Kouji and Takuya were allowed to walk together. The rest of the day was spent walking and conversing civilly. Anything that sounded like it was slightly threatening prompted Zoe and Lia to glare at whoever made the comment.

It didn't take long for the boys to realize who was running the show.

Soon night had fallen and the group had settled down to sleep. Takuya had decided to take the first watch. As he watched his group of friends sleep, Takuya smiled knowing that they were safe and that they were back in the Digital World. He had missed the ability to turn into a Digimon and he had missed all the friends he had made in the Digital World. And now here they were again, six years later, fighting to save the world once again. Sure, they hadn't _fought_ anyone yet, but Takuya knew that the slow pace at which they were going at now wouldn't last.

And then there was the surprise about Lia being one of the Legendary Warriors along with someone else who was already in the Digital World. Why hadn't they known about this? And what was Lia's spirit? And who was the last Warrior? Then there were the Feudal Lords. Who were they if they weren't Digimon and how did they get there?

Takuya shook his head and started playing with a stick he had found on the ground. There were just too many questions running through the boys mind and not enough answers. He thought he had known just about everything there was to know about the Digital World, but of course things were never that easy. Takuya stood up for half an hour more before he kicked Kouji to get him to wake up and take his place.

Kouji grumbled and flipped Takuya off before he took his turn at watch.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys it's time to wake up! The sun's up!"<p>

Takuya rolled over and tried to block the sun from his eyes as he heard Tommy's enthusiastic voice trying to wake him. "Get up," Kouji ordered, kicking Takuya's back slightly. Takuya groaned and rolled over to look and see that all of his other friends were already up. Takuya sat up and reached a hand up to Kouji, who pulled him to his feet. Takuya's stomach growled.

"Aw man, what's for breakfast, I'm starving!" Takuya complained. JP smiled and held up an apple. Takuya beamed. "Alright, Meat Apples! Toss me one, JP!"

"I'm still confused how apples can taste like meat," Lia spoke up as Takuya bit into the apple before exclaiming it tasted like steak.

Kouichi shrugged. "It's just one of those Digital World things you get used to."

_"Takuya Kanabara."_

Takuya jumped and nearly choked on the meat apple when he heard the voice. He quickly pulled out his D-Tector and looked at it to see Ophanimon's face on the small screen. "_The guards have begun their journey to the Ice Ridge and should arrive within the next three days. Upon their arrival the Warrior will immediately leave to follow behind you."_

"Should we wait for them?" Takuya asked.

_"No, continue on to Dragon's Eye Lake and the Warrior will catch up."_

"Alright, we'll be on the lookout for him… or her… or it," Takuya assured before he put his D-Tector back into his pocket. He then looked to the others who all looked about ready to leave. "I guess we just keep moving," Takuya shrugged. "Bokomon, which way are we going now?"

"We should be about two days away from Dragon's Eye Lake. We must continue to travel west and—"

"We go that way!" Neemon exclaimed, cutting Bokomon off and pointing over Zoe's shoulder. Bokomon promptly snapped Neemon's waistband before nodding.

"Yes… that way."

The group started travelling along in that direction. "Hey guys, don't you think that transforming and flying there would make this whole process faster?" Zoe asked looking around at the boys, seeing as Lia had no idea about digivolving or anything of that sort. The boys looked at her. "I mean we're going to have to digivolve to fight anyway."

"That's true, but only you and JP can fly in your spirit evolutions and we're not sure what it is that Lia can do," Kouji pointed out. "We can probably run, but I think we should keep walking so we maintain the element of surprise."

Zoe shrugged. "Okay, it was just a thought."

"Wait we can fly?" Lia asked.

"Depending on your spirits, yes," Kouji answered for the girl.

"That's so cool! I hope I can fly!" Lia beamed.

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope you can use your spirits effectively."

Lia glared. "I'll be able to handle my spirits just fine, Minamoto. The concern is much appreciated though."

"Sarcasm is not necessary."

"No it's not, but I felt the urge."

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Will I have to separate you two?"

The two shared a look before turning away from each other. "No…"

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'd like to give a special thanks to my muse and the person who has been helping me curb my procrastination and giving me such brilliant and wonderful ideas to make this story longer: SCI-FIWIZARDMAN! I don't know what I would do without him! Originally I wasn't really going to keep this story going on for that long (it was going to be a to the point wham-bam, thank you ma'am kind of story) but he's given me SUCH great ideas and this chapter is one of them! So thanks so much, you're my muse! And I really hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Let Your Spirit Evolve<span>

"You know, when we started this whole thing, I didn't think there'd be quite so much walking," Lia muttered. The group had been walking and chatting lightly ever since Zoe had threatened to separate Kouji and the redhead. And that was around two hours ago. When Zoe looked to her friend in confusion, Lia just shrugged. "I don't know, I guess with the way you guys kept going on and being worried, I figured there would be like non-stop action and fighting."

Zoe opened her mouth to answer before she blinked and looked up thoughtfully. "Huh… now that you mention it, we did do a lot of walking during our first trip too."

"Speaking of all this walking, can we take a break?" Tommy asked suddenly, looking towards Takuya who was leading the group enthusiastically in the front as if he was leading a marching band. When the Warrior of Fire turned to look at the young boy, he saw that Tommy's lips were dry. "I'm really thirsty. Can we take a break and try and find some water?"

Takuya immediately nodded. Even though they were seven years older and Tommy was now more than capable of taking care of himself, the leader of their group couldn't help but fall into his old habits of watching out for the Warrior of Ice. "Sure thing buddy, I'm sure we can all use a break!"

"Yeah, you said it! I forgot how tiring this whole 'saving the world' thing could be," JP commented as he plopped to the ground, stretching out on the grass.

Kouichi shrugged as he followed suit, sitting down cross-legged and picking at the grass on the ground. "I can't really complain. This time I'm finally included in the whole journey."

"Welcome to the circus, my boy," Bokomon spoke up, patting Kouichi's leg with his tiny hand.

"There's a circus? I wanna see the circus!" Neemon exclaimed, running around in circles around the group, trying to locate the circus.

"Uh… he was kidding, Neemon," Tommy pointed out as he picked a spot on a rock.

The Digimon stopped running and pouted before he went to sit by Kouichi and Bokomon—the latter promptly snapping his waistband when he was within arm reach. Lia, Zoe, and Takuya all took a spot on the ground with the others, while Kouji remained standing, staring off into a set of bushes. Lia was the first to notice and frowned as she looked at the teen. "Hey Minamoto, get your head out of the clouds."

"Shh!" Kouji hissed back, not looking away from the spot he had been staring so intently at. This behavior earned the attention of the entire group.

"Uh… what's up, Kouji?" Takuya asked in confusion.

"There's something in those bushes."

Everyone immediately tensed and whipped around to stare at the bushes, only to see the leaves rustle before something shot out, running from the group. Takuya was on his feet and running after the mysterious object with Kouji, Tommy and Kouichi following closely behind. The four boys chased after the rapidly moving pink and blue blur in the bushes, going off the trail and running into the thicket of trees, jumping over tree branches and rocks, trying to keep up. "That way, that way!" Takuya called out, pointing towards where the object darted between a set of trees.

"Wait, don't go that way!" The four boys could hear Bokomon calling out behind them.

The warning, however, came too late as the boys burst out of the forest line, running right over a cliff. The boys suspended in the air for a moment, giving them just enough time to look around and see they were directly over a large river. They also had just enough time to glare at their brunette leader who had suggested they go down that path.

"TAKUYA!"

"I'M SORR—"

_Splash!_

Takuya flailed around in the water, kicking and pushing the water around him before he surfaced again, shaking the water out of his hair and eyes and sucking in air. Once he got his bearings he immediately started swimming to the bank of the river, grabbing onto the grassy ground and holding himself there so he could catch his breath. A hand slapped the back of his head and he yelped only to turn around to see Kouji swimming up beside him with Tommy and Kouichi on either side. All three boys were still glaring at him. "Hey, how was I supposed to know that there was going to be a cliff there?" Takuya defended as he started hoisting himself up and onto the banks, flopping down on his back with his legs still dangling in the cool river. He sat up after a second and reached a hand down to help Kouichi up while Kouji helped Tommy.

"You boys okay?!"

The four all looked up to see Zoe, Lia, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon all on the cliff they had just fallen off, looking at them in worry. Well at least, Zoe and the two Digimon were. Lia was laughing out loud and pointing at the group of boys while JP tried desperately to stifle his laughter.

"We're found water!" Tommy called out sheepishly with a shrug.

"Why are you following me?"

The four all turned around to look over their shoulders. Standing just behind them was a pink bird like Digimon with blue and pink feathers coming out of its head and tail and an orange beak. Its wings were ruffled and bent to look like someone would when they would place their hands on their hips. "Uh… who are you?" Kouichi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The name's Biyomon, now you answer my question. Why are you following me?"

Kouji narrowed his eyes in a challenging way. "Why were you watching us?"

"I ask the questions here, buddy," Biyomon retorted, poking a wing in Kouji's direction, obviously not pleased with the fact that his question was answered with another question. "What do you want?"

"Uh… we might have gotten off to the wrong foot here," Takuya piped up, clambering to his feet and adjusting his sopping wet clothes as best he could. He tossed a grin towards the bird Digimon and saluted. "Legendary Warriors, at your service!"

"Legendary Warriors, huh?" Biyomon asked, looking torn between being unimpressed and slightly interested. "So you're here to help stop the Feudal Lords?"

"That's the idea!" Takuya exclaimed enthusiastically, nodding.

Biyomon looked from Takuya to the other three boys on the bank and then to the others still on the cliff top. He seemed to think something through for a few seconds before he let out a sigh and flapped his wings slightly. "Alright, if you guys are supposed to help then you should talk to Owlmon," Biyomon ordered, pointing his wing in the direction of the warriors still left on the cliff. "Get your friends and hurry it up."

"Who's Owlmon?" Kouichi asked in confusion.

"If you don't want me to leave you all behind, I suggest you take me seriously when I say 'hurry up'," Biyomon retorted, scowling as much as a bird Digimon could. Kouichi frowned in return, but made no argument.

"Hey guys!" Tommy shouted, standing up and waving to get the attention of their friends. Once he was sure he saw them all looking his way, he shouted again. "We're going to talk to some Digimon! C'mon!"

"How do you expect us to get over there? I can't fly!" Lia retorted, before blinking. "Well I don't _think_ I can!"

"You can swim! Just jump!" Kouji retorted. When Lia, JP, and Zoe tossed him a look that clearly meant 'you crazy', he smirked and shrugged. "Unless you're too chicken!"

Lia's eyebrows twitched. As much as she didn't want to jump off the cliff—because really that sounded like a bad idea in a long list of bad ideas—she couldn't just step down from a challenge. She wasn't wired that way. And she _knew_ that Kouji was purposely challenging her for that very same fact. Lia glared at the boy and looked at Zoe—who seemed to be thinking about the idea—and JP who didn't seem at all effected by Kouji's challenge before she sighed looking at the two smaller Digimon. "Alright, who's jumping with me?"

"Me! Me!" Neemon exclaimed, jumping up and down, waving his little arm. He had no idea what was going on, but he wanted to be a part of it, whatever it was. Lia nodded and grabbed Neemon holding the Digimon securely to her.

"You're kidding, right?" JP asked as he saw Zoe stoop down to grab Bokomon—though the smaller Digimon looked horrified that they were going to be jumping.

Lia grinned at JP before backing up a few paces and taking a running start, leaping off the cliff, with Neemon laughing. "GERONIMO!"

_Splash!_

Zoe looked to JP, who looked shocked that the redhead had truly jumped and grinned as she took a few steps back. When JP shot an incredulous look her way, Zoe just shrugged. "Hey, carpe diem, right?" And with that the blonde ran and jumped off the cliff with Bokomon screaming in fear.

_Splash!_

JP looked over the edge of the cliff to see that Kouji and Kouichi were helping Lia out of the back of the river, while Neemon sat on the grass by Tommy, and Zoe was swimming towards the bank with Bokomon perched on her shoulders, holding onto her hair so he didn't fall off. He sighed and backed up a few steps. "If you can't beat em, join em."

Taking a running start he leaped into the water just as his friends had and quickly swam over to the bank. Zoe and Bokomon had already made it over and out by the time he had got there and he graciously accepted the help of the Kou Twins to climb out so he was on the grass with the others.

"Let's go," Biyomon ordered, catching the attention of the group before he turned and quickly started to walk into the trees. The group quickly moved to catch up with the Digimon before Zoe frowned.

"Who's that?"

Takuya shrugged as the group continued to follow behind the Digimon. "Biyomon; he's taking us to talk to Owlmon."

"Who's Owlmon?" Zoe asked, still confused.

"Not sure, he hasn't told us much."

"I don't _have_ to tell you much," Biyomon piped up from his spot in the front, glaring back at the group.

Lia grinned and elbowed Kouji who was walking next to her. "Hey Minamoto, I found your Digimon personality double."

"Hilarious."

Bokomon hustled forward and started to talk quietly with Biyomon in the front of the group, while the teens walked behind them. It took only a few more minutes of walking before the trees started to thin and the group walked out of the forest line. Directly in front of them was a village with hundreds of young Digimon running around. There were homes, stores, and other buildings in the village with Digimon around outside, talking amongst themselves and playing. The part that the teens found weird was how utterly normal everything seemed.

"Biyomon!" Some of the smaller in-training and rookie Digimon shouted enthusiastically as they saw the bird Digimon enter the village. Biyomon flapped his wings in greeting as he approached with the teens behind them.

"Hey guys, where's Owlmon?" Biyomon asked the small Digimon who had flocked towards him and the others.

"He's at the healing center," Kokomon commented, bouncing up and down and looking at the teens curiously. He stepped around Biyomon and looked up at the much taller humans, his big eyes blinking, before he turned back to Biyomon curiously. "Who are they?"

"Legendary Warriors, apparently."

"They look like normal humans," Kyokyomon commented, looking at them appraisingly.

JP blinked. "Should we be insulted?"

Bokomon patted JP's leg sympathetically. "Don't worry my boy, all Digimon originally thought that about you when you first arrived seven years ago."

"…still not sure how to feel."

"C'mon, we need to talk to Owlmon," Biyomon ordered, saying goodbye to the smaller Digimon before walking through the village with the warriors trailing behind him.

"Hey, I thought you said that the entire Digital World is under control of the Feudal Lords except for the Infinite Ice Ridge and the hideout in the Forest Terminal?" Tommy asked in confusion as he looked to Bokomon.

"It is."

"This place seems pretty normal," Kouji commented looking around and seeing a Palmon and Agumon arguing nearby while a Gatomon was speaking with a group of younger Digimon.

Biyomon nodded as they continued heading towards a specific building that looked like an old Dojo. "Owlmon is the one you can thank for that. He keeps us together and keeps us going." The group walked up the steps to the building and walked in, immediately being surprised by what they saw.

There were hundreds of mats laid out on the floors with battered and injured Digimon lying down on them. Other Digimon were around trying to help heal and bandage the wounded as best they could, running between patients. "Oh my God…" Zoe muttered covering her mouth in shock as she looked over the room. "How'd this happen?"

"The Feudal Lords," Biyomon commented with anger evident in his voice. He quickly motioned for the group to follow him, as he maneuvered his way through the bodies, heading towards a spot in the back where a Digimon that looked like an owl with a white head and legs and brown wings and torso was talking to others. It appeared as if his legs, tail, and body were mechanical as were its ears and parts of its face. He was in the middle of bandaging up a large regal lion, causing the larger Digimon to let out a roar of pain. Once they got closer, Owlmon looked up from his of setting Liamon's broken paw and cocked its head to the side. "Owlmon, we need to talk to you."

Owlmon looked to the bird Digimon before looking at the group behind him and nodded once, calling out for one of the other Digimon helpers to patch up Liamon while he talked with the others. "You'll be in good hands," Owlmon assured Liamon before he gestured for the group to follow him, walking into a door in the back and heading into a room that looked to be used as a dining area of some kind where there were some Digimon talking quietly—all of them with bandages on their bodies. "Can you give us a moment?" Owlmon spoke up to the group.

The Digimon all nodded and agreed before they shuffled out of the dining area and further down the hall, past where the Legendary Warriors could see. Owlmon walked in and gestured for the group to enter as well. They all walked in and saw down at one on their knees at one of the tables. Owlmon looked at the group and nodded towards the Digimon with the humans. "Bokomon, Neemon, it's great to see you."

"Thank you for seeing us, Owlmon," Bokomon thanked, while Neemon waved.

Biyomon immediately started talking, gesturing towards the humans. "They say they're the Legendary Warriors. They're here to help with the Feudal Lords."

Owlmon didn't seem very surprised. Instead he looked to the teens and tilted his head to the side as if studying them. Immediately they all started shifting awkwardly, looking to each other as if they were trying to will the others to speak up and say something. After the others all turned to stare at Takuya, the brunette cleared his throat and offered a smile. "Hey there! Um… well, we're here to help you guys."

Kouji rolled his eyes at the fact that Takuya had essentially repeated the same thing that Biyomon had. He hit Takuya's leg under the table—causing the brunette to yelp and send a glare his way—before he decided to take over. "Can you tell us what happened here? Why are there so many injured Digimon?"

"The Feudal Lords are the ones responsible for the injuries you've seen," Owlmon started, letting out a sigh. "Ever since they arrived, more and more of our Digimon brothers have fallen."

"When _did_ the Feudal Lords arrive?" Kouichi asked curiously. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "How long have they been here?"

Owlmon shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure when they arrived exactly. All I'm positive of is the fact that the first of the injured Digimon began to flood in here around a week ago. They came in, telling stories about these horrible creatures that had started taking over the Digital World. They were ruthless and took no mercy. Those Digimon you see out there are the lucky ones. Some of our brothers and sisters were reverted back to Digi-eggs. And others… they're forced to act as servants to the Feudal Lords."

Zoe frowned. "They're forced to act as servants? How?"

"They use their powers to control them. Liamon has told us that they use their powers to create these… collars. They are stuck around the neck of the Digimon and it forces them to do their bidding, lest they feel excruciating pain or they may be reverted back to Digi-eggs themselves."

Takuya gave a reassuring smile and nodded. "Well don't you worry, we're here to help you fight them."

"We do not fight here."

"I'm sorry?" JP asked in confusion. "What do you mean you don't fight here?"

"Some of the very same Digimon under the control of the Feudal Lords have come here and threatened to destroy our village if we should try to fight against them."

"But don't you want to fight for your freedom?" Takuya asked.

"If it's at the cost of the young Digimon it is my job to protect, then no."

Biyomon shook his head. "But Owlmon, with these human warriors with us, we can finally fight back. We can have them help us."

Owlmon ruffled his feathers and stood up abruptly from the table. "The lives of the Digimon under my protection matter more to me than a war. I understand how you all must feel, and I respect what you are doing, but please respect what I am doing. We will set up housing for you all to stay in and you may feel free to make yourselves at home and stay for as long as you like, but we will not join you in your fight." And with that declaration Owlmon left the room, leaving the Warriors in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Let Your Spirit Evolve

Chapter 7: Training Days

"Someone care to remind me why I'm the only one not allowed to participate in the spirit control training?" Lia asked with a bored expression on her face as she picked at blades of grass. After their meeting with Owlmon the previous day, it had become clear that they weren't going to convince the Digimon to fight against the Feudal Lords. So instead of trying to go behind Owlmon's back and recruit Digimon to fight, the group had decided to stay at the village for a few days and try to Digivolve and test out their control over their spirits. As soon as they had woken up, they headed out to a patch of clear area behind the medical building getting prepared to start their practice.

"Because we already know how to deal with our spirits," Kouji commented easily.

"Still not seeing the point here."

Zoe turned around from where she was standing with Tommy and Kouichi to smile at her fellow Field Hockey player. "What he means is we want to make sure that we can control our spirits perfectly before we let you take a crack at it. If we have perfect control we'll be able to intervene just in case you're not as set with yours."

Lia sighed dramatically and rested her head on her fist as she sat cross-legged on the grass in between Bokomon and Neemon. While Lia was busy pouting, the others got ready. Takuya grinned excitedly and looked towards the others. "Alright, you guys ready?"

"Ready!" The others replied automatically. Takuya grinned and pulled out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Fractal code surrounded all of the teens before disappearing and showing the Legendary Warriors.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

"Kazemon!"

"Kumamon!"

"Bettlemon!"

"Loweemon!"

Immediately Lia perked up and looked at the group in awe. "Okay that is _so_ cool!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, looking over her friends.

Takuya tensed his arms and grinned, hopping around on his toes. It was a rush to be back as Agunimon once again, and he'd missed what it was like to evolve. "Just like riding a bike!" Takuya smirked, looking towards the others. Zoe and JP were testing their wings as they took to the skies, racing one another. Kouichi and Kouji were testing their punches and kicks while Tommy blew out cold air from his mouth, grinning and laughing. "Power test! Who wants to go first?" Takuya asked.

"I do! I do!" Tommy cheered, jumping around the group.

Takuya nodded to the younger teen and moved back so he was standing near the spot that Lia and the two smaller Digimon were with the rest of the gang following close behind. He noticed the Liamon that he had seen the day before—and a few others—walking out the back door of the healing building and picking a spot on the grass to watch the training. He smiled slightly and was going to wave to them when he felt something poking his foot. He looked down and saw that Lia had crawled over to him and was now poking at his foot in curiosity. She quickly moved on to poking Kouichi's, looking as if she was going to make her way down the line of legendary Warriors. Takuya fought off the urge to roll his eyes and smiled.

"Alright, Tommy, give it a go!"

Tommy nodded and stood a good distance away from the group so there wasn't the possibility of them getting injured. "Crystal Breeze!" Tommy blew out a large breath of icy wind, freezing the ground in front of him.

"Alright Tommy, aim for this!" JP shouted, hefting up one of the logs he and Kouji had been sent to cut to use for practice. He threw the log in front of the younger teen and immediately Tommy pulled out a large blaster and took aim.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Frozen snowballs flew out of the blaster and hit the log, shattering it to pieces of splintering wood. JP threw another log and Tommy put away his blaster before starting to run towards the piece of wood, jumping up and turning his body into an icicle. "Frozen Tundra!" He went straight through the log, splitting it in half. He landed on the ground and formed his body again before turning to smile at the group. "Everything seems good!"

"Try using your beast spirit," Bokomon advised.

Lia—who had been poking at Zoe's wings—stopped and looked at the studious Digimon in confusion. "What's a beast spirit again?"

While Bokomon and Neemon—though the latter wasn't all that helpful—explained to Lia what a beast spirit was, Tommy nodded and fractal code surrounded him again. "Kumamon, slide evolution… Korikakumon!" Tommy appeared in his large and intimidating beast spirit form, his two axes in his hands. On cue, JP tossed a log up in the air. Tommy turned immediately and grinned. "Frozen Arrowheads!" The arrowheads on his braids wrapped around the log before Tommy pulled out his axes. "Avalanche Axes!" He tossed the two axes which cut through the log.

"Nice work Tommy!" Zoe complimented.

Tommy walked over to sit by Lia—causing the ground to rumble as he dropped down—and gestured to the field. "Who's next?"

"I guess I'll go," JP spoke up, walking towards where Tommy had just been.

"So you're like a yeti now?" Lia asked randomly, petting Tommy's furry arm slightly.

Tommy shrugged. "Kinda," he said in his gruff voice.

Lia beamed. "Cool!"

"Lightening Blitz!"

The two looked up in time in order to see electricity shoot out of the horn on JP's head. Striking a couple disks that Kouichi had started throwing. Kouichi then threw a log and JP's body glowed gold as he tackled the log, decimating it. "Proton Slam!" Another one was launched into the air and JP's fist glowed gold, crackling with electricity. "Thunder Fist!" JP punched the log and destroyed it. "Alright! Next level!" JP smirked. "Beetlemon slide evolution… MetalKabuterimon!"

"Let's not use your Electron Canon, JP. That takes too long to charge and we don't want to destroy anything accidentally," Kouji rationalized.

JP nodded as the mentioned twin tossed a log into the air. JP charged electricity into his now mechanical arms and shot it out at the log, destroying it. "Bola Thunder!" As soon as that was done, JP reverted back to Beetlemon—not wanting to remain in his bulky beast spirit mode for an extended amount of time—and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Alright, who's next?"

"I'll go," Kouji volunteered, trading spaces with the Warrior of Thunder.

Lia looked up and snorted. "This should be good."

Kouji fought off the urge to roll his eyes and instead focused on the task at hand. He nodded over to his twin who threw the log into the air. He raised his wrist and charged the energy of the weapon on his left wrist. "Howling Laser!" The laser shot through and destroyed the log, shattering it to pieces. Kouichi tossed another one into the air and Kouji moved forward with his kendo swords, slicing the log in two. "Lobo Kendo!"

"Wait is he like a wolf Jedi? He totally has light sabers!"

Takuya burst out laughing at Lia's comment, bending over and clutching at his stomach. "They really _do_ look like light sabers!" Takuya managed to choke out in between laughs.

Kouji glared over at their 'leader' before fractal code surrounded him. "Lobomon slide evolution… KendoGarurumon!" Another log was thrown and Kouji quickly went to work. "Lupine Laser!" Kouji knew he'd be able to complete the attack. What he hadn't planned on was for it to be so powerful. He was pushed back due to the force and he decimated the log, turning it into nothing more than a pile of ashes and striking into a nearby tree, melting a large piece of the trunk.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Kouichi asked in surprise that his twin had used so much power.

Kouji shook his head in surprise. "I don't know. I just used the same kind of power I did whenever I used this last time."

"Well, I guess you should work on controlling that."

Kouji gave his twin a 'no duh' look before he decided that one overuse of power was enough for one day and reverted back to Lobomon before walking over and shoving Kouichi forward. "Your turn."

"I don't recall volunteering."

"You were volun-told."

Kouichi rolled his eyes and walked to the same area that Kouji was just standing in. "Alright JP, let it rip," Kouichi spoke up, tensing as a log was thrown his way. He lifted his lance and started twirling it. "Shadow Lance!" He cut right through the log and turned as another was thrown his way. He gathered energy in the lion head on his chest, before shooting it out. "Shadow Meteor!" The log was completely destroyed though Kouichi looked far more in control than his twin did.

"Can I call you Simba?" Lia called out as she looked out at Kouichi and his lion-esque form.

"Only if you are okay that I may start singing _I Just Can't Wait To Be King_."

Lia grinned and then turned to look up at Kouji who was standing next to her. "Why can't you be fun like that?"

"Just use your beast spirit, Kouichi," Kouji said, ignoring Lia's comment and trying to ignore her poking at his leg.

Kouichi grinned before he was wrapped in fractal code. "Loweemon slide evolution… JagerLoweemon!" Kouji, Tommy, and JP all started tossing logs into the air and Kouichi tensed, releasing a rapid burst of dark energy. "Ebony Blast!" When he destroyed nearly all the logs tossed his way the gems on his body started to glow and a dark energy in the shape of a black lion shot out. "Dark Master!" Kouichi reverted back to Loweemon and then looked over towards Takuya and Zoe, the only two who hadn't practice yet. "Who's next?"

"Ladies first," Takuya spoke up with a bow, gesturing for Zoe to move forward.

Zoe mock bowed in response. "Why thank you kind sir." Zoe flew over to where Kouichi was standing before the Warrior of Darkness vacated the area to let her have the field. Immediately Tommy and JP tossed logs into the air and Zoe smirked, creating thin tornadoes from her fingertips. "Hurricane Wave!"

"So _that's_ why you picked 'Twister' as your field hockey name!" Lia shouted in realization, causing Zoe to laugh before she dropped down to the ground and placed her hands down to start spinning.

"Tempest Twist!"

"Nice job Zoe!" Takuya complimented as the blonde destroyed the log targets. The Warrior of Fire immediately felt the looks of his friends on him, and his cheeks dusted a pink color.

"Kazemon slide evolution… Zephyrmon!" Kouichi and JP tossed another log and Zoe's paws turned red as she flew towards it, cutting through the log with her energy charged paws. "Plasma Paws!" She turned when she sensed Kouichi tossing another log and lifted her hands up. "Hurricane Gale!" Blades of pink energy ripped through the log with the force of a tornado and caused Zoe to smirk. "Looks like it's your turn Takuya!"

Takuya grinned and swapped out with Zoe, making a show of stretching out his back and muscles. "Alright, let 'em fly JP!" Takuya said enthusiastically. JP quickly complied, tossing out two logs at a time. Fire started at his fist. "Pyro Punch!" Takuya shouted as he punched forward and sent a fire dragon towards the two logs, charring them. Kouichi and Kouji tossed more and Takuya made fire appear from his gauntlets. "Pyro Darts!" He tossed the small bits of fire at the logs, causing them to be burned. Tommy tossed around four logs into the air and Takuya grinned as he was enveloped in fire. "Pyro Tornado!" He spun towards the logs before he kicked the logs out of the air, each one of them setting on fire. Takuya stopped spinning and looked around at his work and smirked. "Piece of cake! Agunimon slide evolution… BurningGreymon!"

Takuya nodded over to Kouichi, JP, and Tommy who quickly tossed logs into the air. The canons on his arms twisted around and he fired off solar heat wave laser blasts. "Pyro Barrage!" The force of the blasts shocked everyone, pushing Takuya back and completely destroying the logs and hitting the same tree that Kouji had, splitting it in half. "Whoa, that was weird!"

"What was that?" JP asked in confusion. "Why are you and Kouji having trouble with your beast spirits?"

Takuya shook his head. "I don't know. Let me try another one!"

Kouji tensed. "Wait Takuya, I don't think you should—"

"Wildfire Tsunami!"

Takuya erupted in fire, waves shooting out towards the spot where the others were standing. Lia screamed in fear as she saw the fire heading their way. Zoe grabbed Neemon and Bokomon and flew out of the way with JP following a split second behind her. Tommy leaped into the air while Kouichi jumped out of the way. Kouji stooped down and scooped Lia up before jumping into the air, just out of the way of the blast in the nick of time. The flames quickly died down and Takuya stood in the middle of the scorched earth sheepishly. He looked towards his friends who landed back onto the ground and were glaring at him. "Sorry guys my bad!"

"Your _bad?_ You nearly killed us!" Lia shouted at Takuya, clinging onto Kouji's neck in fear.

"You humans are quite interesting."

The group all paused and turned to look at the Digimon that had spoken in order to see Liamon looking at the group with curiosity. Seated on either side of him were an injured Gabumon and Patamon, looking just as intrigued as Liamon seemed. Liamon tossed his mane as he shook his head, a throaty chuckle filling the air. "I've heard stories of humans that can turn into Digimon, but I had never seen it before. This is truly a treat."

"You've heard of us?" Tommy asked curiously.

"All Digimon have. Stories of young humans fighting to defend the Digital World have become part of our history. The stories told of your kind have been the most intriguing," Liamon commented easily.

Takuya frowned. "So there have been other humans who've come to the Digital World?"

"That is what the stories say."

Patamon tilted his head to the side, looking towards Takuya and Kouji. "Why are you two humans having trouble with your spirits?"

The two mentioned teens shared a look, both not sure why they were having difficulties. When both boys saw that they weren't going to come up with an answer, Kouji merely shrugged his shoulders—becoming vaguely aware that he was still holding onto Lia. "We used the same amount of power that we did when we were here six years ago. I'm not sure what the problem is."

"Have you humans continued your training?" Gabumon asked curiously.

JP shook his head. "No, we couldn't take our spirits with us."

"Gabumon means have you continued to maintain your physicality," Bokomon replied.

"Oh, well we've all played sports," Zoe answered with a shrug. "I don't see how that would change anything."

"You humans… these _sports_… did they require precision and control?" Liamon asked.

"Oh I get it. I see what they're trying to say," Kouichi spoke up with a smile. The others all turned to look at Kouichi in confusion, and the boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Tommy and I played soccer, JP played tennis and Zoe and Lia play field hockey. All of those sports require precision and control on the parts of the players. Takuya and Kouji played football which requires power and strength. Since you two have more power than you did when you were younger you have to figure out a way to adjust your levels to use your beast spirits."

Takuya pursed his lips in thought before nodding. "That makes sense."

"And you guys said that _I _would be the one to lose control," Lia snorted, rolling her eyes.

Kouji glared down at the girl in his hands before he placed her down on the ground and nudged her forward. "Alright if you are so confident then show us what you've got," he challenged the redhead.

Lia stuck her tongue out at Kouji and walked out into the middle of the field, swapping out with Takuya and pulling out her D-Tector. She sucked in a deep breath and pressed a button on the device only for it to do nothing. Frowning she pulled it close to her face and started poking at all the buttons, trying to get it to work. "Hey, how does this thing turn on?" Lia called out, pouting as she looked to her friends.

"Just put your hand where the grip is and your thumb on the little grove on the side! Then just squeeze the side and scan the fractal code that'll appear on your other hand," Zoe answered her friend.

Lia frowned, obviously confused, before she shrugged and just followed the advice her blonde friend had given her. She held the D-Tector the way Zoe told her and was surprised when a fractal code did start surrounding her left hand. She scanned it and fractal code wrapped around her. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOULTION! Estrellamon!" The fractal code disappeared and the spirit that the others had seen on the Trailmon was in the place of the redhead. "Whoa! This is so weird!" Lia exclaimed, looking down at herself. She grabbed at the golden hair and blinked. "Hey! I'm blonde! So is this what it's like to be you Zoe?"

"I really don't think your new hair is the biggest issue right now," Kouji retorted before Zoe could answer Lia's comment. "Just test out some of your skills. It'll be second nature to you."

"Fine Captain Killjoy," Lia pouted before she focused on her task. She motioned for JP to toss a log and as soon as he did she reached her palm forward a large golden beam of light shooting out and charring the log. "Star Shooter!" Lia grinned and was about to comment on how cool that was before Kouji threw out more logs. Lia raised her hands up towards the sky and several little balls of light appeared before she directed it towards the logs. "Star Shower!" The light struck the logs and charred them, making small holes in the wood. Lia grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "Woo! I told you I can do it!"

"Try your beast spirit before you start getting too excited," Kouji retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lia stuck her tongue out at him before turning to look to Zoe. "How do I go to beast spirit?"

"Hold the same button down and swiped your hand again!"

Lia pulled out her D-Tector and quickly followed her friends' advice. "Estrellamon slide evolution… Solamon!" When the fractal code disappeared, instead of the blonde Digimon dressed in gray, there stood a female Digimon with red hair—with blonde streaks going through it—decked out nearly in all red armor. Her armor looked similar to Kouji's when he was Lobomon, with the exception that hers was more streamline, entirely red with black outlines and she didn't have the scarf he did. She had black armor plated boots that ended at her shin and a black helmet that covered the top half of her face and some of her hair. Lia looked down at herself and a smile pulled at her lips. "Alright admit it, I look badass don't I?"

"Whoa that's so cool!" Tommy exclaimed excitedly from his spot by the others.

"So what can you do?" Takuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lia shrugged. "Don't know! Let's find out!" Kouji and Kouichi took that as their cues to start tossing logs into the air. Lia raised her hands and small marble sized red balls formed before she tossed them at the logs. "Sunspots!" As soon as the little marbles hit the logs they exploded, bursting on fire and turning the wood into ashes. The twins tossed out another few logs and Lia stuck her hands out, gathering red energy in her palms and shooting it out to destroy the logs in a burst of energy. "Solar Flare!" The two boys tossed out three more logs and Lia crossed her arms over her chest, her entire body starting to glow red like Zephyrmon's paws when she used her Plasma Paws attack. Lia shot off and kicked and punched at the logs melting right through them and slicing the in half. "Solar Radiation!"

Lia stopped her attacks and looked at the group, beaming at them. "I'm freaking _awesome!"_

"Nice work Lia! You got the hang of that pretty quickly!" JP complimented.

Zoe smirked. "Well I _told_ you us girls have our secrets to being so awesome."

"I see you warriors have begun some practicing."

The group all turned towards the area that Liamon, Gabumon and Patamon and saw that Owlmon had made his way out of the building and was standing on the grass looking at the Legendary Warriors with a smile on his face. "Uh yeah…" Takuya said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He didn't really know what to say after the meeting yesterday and he wasn't sure if Owlmon would be against their training. "You don't mind, do you?"

Owlmon shook his head. "I do not mind your training. You are all guests here and are permitted to do as you wish, within reason of course."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality," Zoe thanked, bowing and ruffling her wings slightly in the process.

"It is no trouble, I assure you."

"We plan to head out tomorrow morning," Takuya announced, looking to his friends and seeing them nod. "With our power management training going well we think we're ready to confront the Feudal Lords and we don't want to waste any more time."

Owlmon nodded. "Then we must prepare a grand meal to show you off with."

"No, you don't have to go to the trouble," Kouji cut in. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no trouble! After all, we're all counting on you to save our world, so the least we can do is prepare you a proper meal," Owlmon insisted, nodding to the injured Digimon watching the discussion before turning to walk back into the healing center. "I'll go begin making the necessary arrangements."

As soon as he was gone the group sighed, releasing the breath they had all been holding in. "Well he sure is persistent isn't he?" Kouichi said as he pressed the button on his D-Tector to revert back to his human form. The others quickly followed his lead—with the exception of Lia who didn't know which button to press and needed Kouji to demonstrate—before they walked over towards where Liamon, Gabumon, and Patamon were. "So… is there anything we could help you or any other Digimon with?"

"Well the healing center is short-staffed," Gabumon suggested.

Patamon nodded eagerly. "Yeah, there's not enough healing Digimon to go around."

"And we need people to watch the younger Digimon," Liamon added on.

Takuya nodded and gave the three a large grin. "Well we're your people! Don't worry we can help out, no problem!"

* * *

><p>"…and it's gone!"<p>

The 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and squeals of excitement from the young Digimon put a smile on Kouichi's face. He watched the Digimon look at JP's hand in amazement as they tried to see where he had made the quarter disappear off to while Tommy acted just as surprised as the Digimon to increase the effect of the trick. Ever since they had assured Liamon that they would help pick up the slack, Kouichi, Tommy, and JP had taken to watching the younger Digimon with JP entertaining them with magic tricks. At first they had only had a small group of Digimon, but after word of JP's magic tricks had spread all the young Digimon—and even some champion levels—had gathered around the Warrior of Lightning, entertained by his tricks.

"That's amazing JP! How'd you do that?" Tommy asked animatedly.

JP wagged his finger at the boy and grinned at the crowd. "Ah, ah, ah, a magician never reveals his secrets! Now, does anyone wanna see another trick?"

"Me! Me! Do another trick!" Nearly all the younger Digimon called out while the older ones nodded in agreement.

"Well if my assistant Kouichi could join me?" JP asked, cueing the boy into the fact that it was his turn.

"Huh?" Kouichi muttered, walking up towards JP.

JP walked up to him and frowned. "Well of course you can't hear me! What's this in your ear?" JP pretended to search in Kouichi's ear before pulling out the very quarter that he had made 'disappear' in the first place. The crowded broke into applause again and they'd begun chattering amongst themselves wondering how JP had pulled off such an amazing trick.

"You're doing great JP," Tommy whispered to the boy.

Kouichi nodded his agreement. "Yeah, you've brought in quite a crowd. It looks like they forgot about the Feudal Lords for a few minutes."

JP smiled and started preparing his next trick. "That's the goal. I just wonder how the others are doing in the healing center."

* * *

><p>Hectic would be the only way Takuya could describe working in the healing center. There wasn't ever any time to rest or slow down and it seemed like there were new Digimon flooding in every few seconds. He'd bounce between patients, trying to bandage them up and help them until the healing Digimon would come in behind him for a more thorough treatment and he would find that no matter how fast he moved it wasn't fast enough to keep up with the influx of injured. He looked up from the bandage he was fastening around a Flymon and looked over towards Zoe who was a row behind him speaking with Bokomon regarding an injured Baromon.<p>

Thankfully Bokomon had taken initiative and started creating a list of all the Digimon that had been herded in, where they were located and what their injuries were. It had made things a lot easier for the four teens and the other Digimon buzzing around to help. Even Neemon had started pitching in, running bandages and other supplies out from the back room to all the 'nurses' that needed them.

Zoe looked his way and gave him a look that clearly meant she knew how tired and helpless he was feeling before she directed her attention back to her patient. Takuya bid farewell to the Flymon he was helping and got up to move to the Ninjamon five mats down. As he walked towards his next patient he looked over and saw Kouji and Lia on the other side of the room. Kouji had evolved to Lobomon and was holding onto the trunk of a fidgety Elephantmon while Lia tried to apply ointment and bandages to the burn on the appendage. He wondered why Kouji had needed to evolve when he noticed the redhead had a large red mark on her cheek that looked trunk-shaped. Takuya took a second to be thankful he hadn't gotten any fidgety and angry patients before he threw himself back into the never endless cycle of work they had to do.

Takuya had no idea how long he'd been working in the healing center, but before he knew it, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Zoe looking down at him with a tired smile on her face. "Hey Takuya, we get to go on a break now."

Takuya sighed and relief and finished the bandages he was working on before standing up and walking with Zoe towards the back room where they had had their meeting with Owlmon just the day before. As soon as they walked in they spotted Kouji sitting against the wall with Lia laying her head in his lap, the Warrior of Light holding an ice pack to the left side of her cheek. "What happened?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"I got bitch-slapped by an elephant."

Kouji rolled his eyes and looked at the two teens that had just entered. "Elephantmon had a burn on his trunk and when Lia tried to put ointment on it, he jerked back in pain and accidentally hit Lia's face."

"I saw the red mark earlier," Takuya commented walking over to sit across from Kouji with Zoe sitting beside Takuya, leaning against his shoulder slightly. Takuya had to fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face and instead looked to Lia and Kouji. "How's it look?" Kouji lifted the ice pack and Lia sat up to show the purple and blue splotch starting at her chin and going halfway up her cheek. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts."

"It does!" Lia complained laying back down in her spot on Kouji's lap while the boy placed the ice on her face again. She sighed suddenly and shrugged. "But I can't really blame Elephantmon; he looked like he had a pretty bad burn on his trunk." The group fell into silence for a moment before Lia frowned and looked at Takuya and Zoe. "Is this what it was like the last time? All this… pain?"

"It was bad last time," Zoe answered with a sad sigh. "But somehow this time seems worse."

Kouji nodded his head, agreeing with Zoe's observation. "If we don't take out these guys soon, who knows what will happen to the Digital World."

Takuya clenched his hand tightly. "Don't you worry guys, we'll save the Digital World, and we'll take these guys down no matter what!"


End file.
